Magic Spirits
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Una leyenda está apunto de hacerse realidad, una vez más. En otra dimensión, en un reino muy lejano, existe una leyenda que cuenta de diez jóvenes que lucharán y lograrán salvar a este mundo...
1. La leyenda vuelve a la vida

"Espíritus mágicos." Capítulo 1: The legend comes to life. (La leyenda vuelve a la vida). By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.  
*** En otra dimensión... en un reino muy lejano, existe la leyenda, que cuenta de diez jóvenes que lucharán y lograrán salvar a este mundo.  
  
Ellos despertarán a los espíritus pokémon y con la ayuda de sus poderes mágicos lograrán vencer al enemigo. ***  
  
El cielo de ese día se mostraba un poco diferente, ya que nadie sabía que en esos momentos el caos comenzaría a reinar la tierra del pasado.  
  
En la torre de Tokio, llegan las escuelas más destacadas, los alumnos de estas están atentos a la aburridísima conferencia que se lleva acabo allí para luego ver la exposición de objetos antiguos, dos chicos salen del salón de conferencias sin permiso y van al mirador para admirar la hermosa vista de la ciudad, la chica llamada Ai lleva un vestido escolar negro (estilo marinero), con mangas largas, un moño celeste en su pecho, el inicio de sus mangas estaba esponjada, y en el término de estas era de color blanco abrochadas con un botón. Su cabello es color castaño, rizado y los trae suelto. Chris por su parte lleva un pantalón negro, y una camisa blanca en la cual estaba estampado el escudo de la escuela. Cabello negro un poco alborotado. En su frente lleva atado un pañuelo rojo. Ambos llevan un pokénav en su cinturón, un pokégear colgado en su cuello, y el pokédex en uno de sus bolsillos:  
  
-apúrate nos van a cachar y ya es mi turno -le dice Chris a Ai que sostiene los binoculares de la torre, mientras introduce nuevamente una moneda en la ranura para obtener la vista de la ciudad.  
  
-ya no traigo dinero ¿y tú? -se sacude las bolsas de los pantalones, en las cuales no hay más que pelusa.  
  
-no, ni yo -dice Ai.  
  
De pronto aparece una chica que sujeta una moneda, trae un vestido escolar de color azul, con la falda un poco más esponjada con holanes debajo de ella, la falda le llega a las rodillas, Chris la ve de pies a cabeza y se sorprende al ver a la chica rubia, con el cabello liso que llega hasta su cuello.  
  
-Aquí tengo una, ¿la quieren? -ofrece la moneda.  
  
Chris está apunto de tomarla cuando Ai lo jala del cuello de la camisa y le dice:  
  
-no hay que confiar en ella que tal si los maestros la mandaron para ver quien esta afuera del salón -.  
  
-no lo creo, mírala tiene cara de santita -replica el chico sin desconfiar de ella mientras la chica sonríe y cierra los ojos de modo simpático (^_^).  
  
-pues no fue muy santita al salirse del salón sin permiso -dice Ai.  
  
-la verdad... me salí con permiso, le dije al maestro encargado que quería salir a tomar un poco de agua -cuando ella dice eso los dos chicos caen al suelo al estilo anime.  
  
-nosotros le dijimos que éramos hermanos y que tenía que ir a mi casa a darle la medicina de la alergia a Chris porque se sentía muy mal, hasta hice una actuación dramática y muy a penas nos creyó -dice Ai  
  
-y a todo esto como te llamas y de qué escuela eres -dice Chris curioso.  
  
-soy de la escuela Poké-Training, voy en décimo grado y me llamo Kitty Ryu y tengo catorce años -dice la chica mientras hace una pose de modelo.  
  
Chris estirando el brazo para saludar a Kitty -Mucho gusto yo soy Chris Kido también voy en décimo grado al igual que ella -dice apuntando a Ai. -y estamos en la escuela secundaria Three Sacred Stars -.  
  
-Hola yo soy Ai Tendo. Dicen que tu escuela es una de las mejores de la ciudad, ¿es cierto que allí van hijos de gente demasiado adinerada? -se presenta la chica e interroga.  
  
-sí, es cierto -contesta afirmativamente.  
  
En eso los bulliciosos alumnos comienzan a salir del salón conferencista acompañado de los profesores.  
  
-vamos, tenemos que correr -dice Ai mientras los tres chicos empiezan a correr desesperadamente, cuando una chica de cabello negro con el mismo uniforme que Ai grita: -OIGAN, CHRIS, AI, ESPÉRENME -. La chica se acerca corriendo mientras jadea por el cansancio.  
  
-Hola Michelle -¿cómo te fue? -le pregunta Chris a su amiga  
  
La chica llamada Michelle respondió: -muy bien, nos dieron dinero a cada uno de los alumnos, para una semana de gasto, estaba allí el presidente -.Michelle al vera sus amigos con cara de haber cometido el error más grande de su vida al salirse del salón conferencista les dice para quitarles la preocupación: -y lo voy a compartir con ustedes -.  
  
-¡¡¡¿mi papá...estaba allí?!!! -se asombra Kitty.  
  
-¿eres la hija del presidente? -cuestiona la curiosa Ai.  
  
-mmm... sí -contesta la chica dudosa.  
  
Chris -ya veo por que estás en Poké-Training -.  
  
Michelle -hola, ¿cómo te llamas? -.  
  
Las dos se presentan.  
  
Yo soy Michelle Masaki, siempre había querido estar en esa escuela, pero mis papás dicen que es demasiadísimo cara -.  
  
Kitty -es cierto, hasta mi papá se queja de las cuotas que piden allí -.  
  
Ai -ya va a empezar la exposición, ¡¡¡vamos!!! -Todos se marchan con mucha emoción porque a continuación verían la exposición de objetos antiguos, ignorando que eso cambiaría su vida.  
  
En el camino, los cuatro amigos se encuentran a otra chica, vestida con el mismo uniforme que Kitty pero con una sexy chamarra amarilla, la muchacha tenía el cabello rojo atado a una coleta.  
  
Kitty -Hola Tamao -.  
  
La chica que según Kitty se llama Tamao le dice al oído a su amiga: -oye, ¿quiénes son estos pobretones, se nota que no tienen ni en que caerse muertos, no te vayan a pegar las pulgas -.  
  
-ya déjate de decir cosas tontas y salúdalos -  
  
La chica de chamarra amarilla estira el brazo algo indecisa y saluda a los chicos.  
  
-Hola me llamo Tamao Meiou, tengo catorce años y voy en la mejor escuela de Tokio -dice la chica presumida.  
  
-Lo siento Tamao, la mejor escuela sigue siendo Wind of North y su insignia es un Suicune -dice su amiga Kitty.  
  
-tengo entendido que a pesar de que es la mejor escuela ahí no cobran nada caro -.  
  
-es cierto, yo también lo sabía, pero mi mamá me mandó a Three Sacred Stars porque queda cerca de mi casa -replica el único hombre del grupo.  
  
-es cierto, ustedes están en lo cierto, no es nada cara esa secundaria -dice la chica con nombre de gata.  
  
-como sea, a mí nadie me debe contradecir, soy mejor que ustedes -expresa de forma presumida con las dos manos en su cintura la muchacha con chamarra amarilla.  
  
En eso...  
  
Un señor con una calva, ojos azules y traje anaranjado y corbata negra con rayas blancas toma a Kitty del hombro y le dice:  
  
-¿cómo estuve en la conferencia hijita? -.  
  
-Eh, muy bien papá -dice sonrojada y con ojos de punto (._.) porque ella no lo escuchó en la conferencia.  
  
-estuvo fantástico señor Ryu -dice Tamao con conveniencia.  
  
-muy buenas tardes señor presidente -saludan a coro los tres chicos de Three Sacred Stars.  
  
-hola, ¿ustedes son...? -dice el papá de Kitty mientras estira el brazo para saludarlos. Ellos se presentan, mientras el presidente de Tokio dice: -hijita que bueno que haces amistades de otras escuelas -. -Bueno, los dejo, tengo que dar las palabras de bienvenida a la exposición -el señor con calva se va.  
  
-Es muy buena persona tu papá -dice Chris.  
  
-que bueno que les agradó -dice Kitty.  
  
-bueno, tenemos que ir a la exposición o no alcanzaremos a ver nada -comenta la chica de cabello castaño.  
  
-los cinco chicos corren y luego suben tres escalones que los llevarán a donde se ve la bulliciosa gente admirando las antigüedades, ellos se separan según su escuela no sin antes decir:  
  
-nos vemos al terminar la exposición -dice el chico.  
  
-perfecto -indica Kitty.  
  
Llegando ya donde todos estaban separados por secciones, los maestros comienzan a callar a los alumnos.  
  
Presidente -atención por favor -se aclara la garganta. -Es para mi un honor traerles esta exposición que se halló en las ruinas de un templo de una civilización antigua. Ojalá las clases de historia les hayan servido de algo. Arqueólogos de muchos países excavaron y encontraron esto -mientras dice eso, algunas personas quitan unas mantas rojas que cubren las exposiciones que están resguardadas con cristal.  
  
Al ver las piezas arqueológicas las personas quedan asombradas, muchos fotógrafos comienzan a captar aquellas figuras en sus rollos fotográficos. Muy cerca de ellos; Chris, Ai y Michelle observan que reporteros comienzan a entrevistar al presidente (papá de su nueva amiga Kitty).  
  
La primera figura que se logra apreciar es un pequeño Wiscash de barro con enormes alas e ángel, el guía de la exposición comienza a explicar: -se dice que este pokémon daba la bienvenida al reino -mientras los demás siguen caminando, los tres se detienen a admirar al pokémon más a fondo.  
  
-¡¡¡mira!!! -dice Chris.  
  
-¿qué? -pregunta la chica de cabello castaño un poco intrigada.  
  
-me pareció ver que a ese Wiscash le brillaron los ojos de color azul -dice nuevamente Chris.  
  
-no seas tonto eso es imposible, no digas estupideces -replica Michelle.  
  
Los tres amigos siguen caminando cuando más allá admiran la estatua de un Entei. El guía comienza a hablar, nuestros amigos sin ponerle atención, se paran ante la figura imponente de aquel pokémon.  
  
-me da escalofrío nomás de ver a ese Entei -dice Ai.  
  
-y eso que no es real, ahora si lo fuera -comenta Chris.  
  
Por su parte Kitty y Tamao observan a la primera estatua; el Wiscash.  
  
-no te parece como que son reales, que están llenos de vida -habla Kitty un poco temerosa.  
  
-sí, pero ignóralos -dice la presumida amiga mientras se aleja de allí.  
  
-Tamao lo tomas todo a la ligera -.  
  
Los chicos de la escuela Three Sacred Stars siguen viendo las exposiciones en compañía del primer guía.  
  
Luego llegan ante una extraña pintura de un Pidgeot con cuatro alas.  
  
-ahhh, esta está muy bonita!!! -admira Ai.  
  
-te parece bonito un Pidgoet deforme -dice sarcásticamente Michelle.  
  
-vamos chicas no se retrasen -las empuja su amigo de la espalda.  
  
Enseguida logran ver una piel extendida de un Arcanine.  
  
-pobre Arcanine cuánto le ha de haber dolido cuando le quitaron la piel -dice Michelle con lástima.  
  
Cuando la agotadora exposición termina, el presidente dice algunas palabras de despedida, los alumnos lo que ya quieren es irse a su casa, han pasado una mañana aburridísima, excepto por la exposición, sin en cambio nuestros amigos; Chris, Ai y Michelle acaban de conocer dos nuevas amigas, y no estuvieron escuchando la exhaustiva conferencia del presidente. Los cinco juntos parten a sus casas, con alegría.  
  
*** En un lugar y tiempo desconocido...  
  
Un hombre con armadura negra llama a su pokémon.  
  
Una ráfaga de aire se siente y levanta polvo, cuando este se dispersa se logra ver la imagen de un Huondour con colmillos enormes y ojos en blanco (sin pupilas).  
  
-Houndour, usa tu ola de destrucción negra -dice la extraña voz del hombre, que retumba como si un trueno hubiera surgido.  
  
-El pokémon gigante, con un collar de púas de metal, ladra, mientras sus ojos brillan de un intenso rojo que hacen que algunas nubes cubran al sol, destruyendo a sus atacantes de un solo golpe con un rayo azul que sale de la boca del pokémon descomunal.  
  
-Muy bien hecho -dice la voz mientras el sol vuelve a su estado normal, y la oscuridad termina, luego se muestra a tres hombres tirados y muertos por el ataque del pokémon.  
  
Se oye una risa malvada que hace que tres rayos crucen las nubes y el cielo se torne rojo. ***  
  
-Ya quiero ver a mis pokémon -dice el chico de pañuelo rojo.  
  
-Lo mismo digo -dice Kitty.  
  
-¿tienes pokémon? -se asombras Chris.  
  
-Sí, tengo tres, un Abra, un Skitty, un Whismur -responde la chica.  
  
-bueno, yo tengo: un Eevee, un Xatu, un Mareep, un Sneasel, un Skarmory y un Scyther -dice Chris en tono presuntuoso.  
  
Las dos chicas de la escuela Poke-Training se alejan tomando otro camino para llegar a sus casas.  
  
Los tres amigos; Chris, Ai y Michelle comienzan a platicar: -no me cayó mucho Tamamao, es una presumida -dice Michelle.  
  
-Se cree hija de papi -sigue Ai.  
  
Los tres amigos ríen a la par, mientras se desvanecen camino a sus casas.  
  
Un Meowth misterioso con los ojos azules los vigila parado en una barda, el pokémon tiene un diamante rojo en la frente (en lugar del talismán dorado) y bigotes largos y rizados, colmillos grandes y afilados. La punta de su cola y sus patas tienen una textura rosada. Pestañas largas y coquetas adornan sus enormes ojos, a pesar de su gran belleza esconde un enorme y misterioso poder.  
  
Los chicos siguen caminando, parloteando, brincando y riendo, mientras la gata murmura: -no cabe duda, ellos son...  
  
-estás segura -interrumpe una voz mientras un Espeon trepa la pared en donde el Meowth se encontraba sentado.  
  
-completamente -prosigue el Mewoth con voz misteriosa.  
  
-aun no me acostumbro a tener esta colota, es muy pesada -dice el Espeon de orejas, patas y cola negra y el diamante rojo de corazón en la frente.  
  
-yo no sé como puedes trepar paredes tan fácilmente, yo tengo miedo, ¡¡¡ahh!!!, siento que me voy a caer -las patas del Espeon comienzan a temblar, cuando este cae al piso y tres crecen chichones en su cabeza. -ahh, creo que necesito mejorar mi balance.  
  
-y yo no sé como puedes ser una guerrera mitológica de la leyenda -dice el Meowth  
  
-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que aprenda a trepar paredes, no te preocupes -dice mientras sube nuevamente y resbala un poco. -ya no, no quiero caer nuevamente, mamita sálvame -se aferra a la pared llorando tan descontroladamente que chorros de lágrimas salen de sus ojos. -yaaaa, vamos, hay que volver a nuestra forma humana ya vigilamos suficiente. El Meowth no se mueve del lugar en donde está.  
  
FIN del capítulo...  
  
------  
  
Hola de nuevo, ahora les traigo un nuevo fic, sé que aun no tiene que ver mucho con pokémon y que aun no es muy emocionante ya que apenas es la introducción, pero les prometo que en el siguiente ya empezará la magia y fantasía. Para cualquier duda mándenme un mail a slave4u99@hotmail.com o manden un review, con gusto los atenderé. 


	2. Un día fenomenal

**Magic Spirits.**

**Un día fenomenal.**

**(capítulo 2).**

**Crated by: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, un chico con gabardina negra y lentes de sol observa la batalla entre dos entrenadores pokémon desde el segundo piso de su cuarto.

–¡¡¡Chikorita, hojas navaja!!! –decía un chico de unos once años, mientras apunta en dirección al pokémon opuesto.

–No tan rápido, ¡¡¡Kecleon, usa tu habilidad de cambio de color!!!.

–Kec (ok).

El Kecleon cambia de colores, su cuerpo adquiere tonalidades rojas, azules, verdes, amarillas, hasta que desaparece totalmente haciéndose invisible.

–Ahora si no puedes ver a mi Kecleon ¿verdad? –decía un entrenador con gorra azul y cabello castaño.

–¡¡¡Kecleon, usa tu embestida!!!.

Se oye un sonido que se sabe que es un gemido del pokémon Kecleon. El Chikorita cae al suelo, y da vueltas en el piso algo aturdido y confundido, en efecto, el Kecleon lo estaba embistiendo.

–¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? –pregunta el entrenador rubio con coraje.

–Deberías saber que mi Kecleon puede camuflarse.

–¡¡¡Chikorita, usa tu somnífero!!! –ordena el entrenador de gorra.

–Chii kooo riiii.

–¡¡Rápido Kecleon, ¡¡aléjate!!.

–Kec.

–¡¡¡Kecleon, usa rasguños furiosos!!!.

–¡¡¡Kec!!! –afirma el pokémon camuflado. 

El pokémon de forma invisible se dirige al Chikorita que es despiadadamente rasguñado.

Las espirales en los ojos de Chikorita aparecen indicando que el pokémon ha quedado inhabilitado.

El entrenador furioso corre a recoger a su pokémon, mientras dice:

–Tramposo, eso no fue justo, ¿cómo vamos atacar a tu pokémon si no lo podemos ver?.

–esas son las habilidades que posee mi pokémon, así es que no estamos haciendo trampa.

El chico que observaba la batalla desde la ventana del segundo piso baja y retando al entrenador de cabello color castaño dice: 

–¡¡¡Patético!!!. ¡¡¡Hazte a un lado y observa como se hace!!! –dice dirigiéndose al entrenador del Chikorita.

–¡¡¡Pokébola, veee!!! –dice con voz ruda, mientras de su pokébola un rarísimo e inusual Dragonair sale.

–¡¡¡Es genial!!!, ¿dónde conseguiste ese pokémon? –pregunta el chico del Kecleon.

–No preguntes y prepárate para la batalla –dice el entrenador.

–Kecleon, ¿listo?.

–Kec (sí) –responde el pokémon con gracia.

–¡¡¡Dragonair, hiper rayo!!! –dice el misterioso chico, mientras su pokémon emitiendo un sonido abre la boca y un rayo dorado es disparado hacia el Kecleon antes de que este pueda repetir su nombre.

–Creo que tu pokémon está vencido –dice el entrenador, mientras emite una risa fría y despiadada.

El dueño del Kecleon aun tiene la boca abierta del asombro, luego regresa a su pokébola al pokémon.

–Aiiiir... emite un sonido el Dragonair.

El Dragonair cariñoso se dirige a su entrenador, mientras este le acaricia la cabeza, el pokémon dragón cierra los ojos y se enrolla en el cuerpo del chico en señal de amistad.

El pokémon dragón y el chico se alejan, subiendo a su cuarto, donde nadie los puede ver, el entrenador de gabardina negra dice:

–Ahora sí ¡¡¡Dragonair, preevoluciona!!!.

Un brillo blanco cubre al Dragonair mientras este raramente vuelve a su forma de Dratini.

–Eso fue fácil, hasta en tu forma de preevolución lo hubieras vencido.

–Draaaa –grita el pequeño dragón en forma tierna.

***

Un chico corre en la oscuridad mientras es perseguido por un misterioso pokémon blanco y cola morada, el pokémon en sus manos crea una esfera negra, que es disparada al chico. El rayo choca con la espalda del muchacho, causándole heridas dolorosas, el chico comienza a sangrar, su Eevee se acerca a él y con tristeza comienza a lamer la mejilla del chico entonces...

El entrenador despierta de su sueño, mientras el Eevee le lame la mejilla para despertarlo, el chico sabe que eso fue un sueño, por lo que suspira de alivio.

–Gracias por despertarme Eevee, o ahorita ese pokémon extraño me habría matado.

–Uuii (-_-U).

De pronto...

Ring... ring... ring... el molesto teléfono interrumpe su descanso.

–¡Chris, contesta! –Ordena una voz femenina, que al parecer es la madre del chico.

El chico se levanta de la cama y toma el teléfono.

–¡Hola chris, ¿cómo amaneciste? –dice una voz muy animada.

–¿Eres Kitty? –pregunta Chris un poco extrañado.

–Sí, la verdad, te llamo para decirte que estás invitado a venir a mi casa hoy a las tres de la tarde, ya llamé a Ai y a Michelle, quiero que conozcas mi casa, ¡ah! trae a tus pokémon contigo, ah, también tu pokédex, pokénav y pokégear, mi papá quiere regalarles unas aplicaciones actualizadas para esos aditamentos.

–¡¡¡Oh, genial!!! la verdad tengo ganas de ir a tu casa para conocerte más, y puedo llevar a mis pokémon que bueno. Está bien, entonces nos vemos allá –dice Chris.

–Sí, adiós, te espero con ansias –se despide la chica, mientras Chris cuelga el teléfono.

Dos horas pasan, en lo que Chris desayuna y se baña.

–Hoy tengo que bañarlos, perfumarlos y asearlos, tenemos que dar muy buena apariencia en esa casa –le dice a sus compañeros pokémon –. Bueno Eevee comienzo contigo –llenando una pequeña cubeta de agua tibia, moja completamente al pokémon evolutivo, para luego enjabonarlo con un shampoo con fragancia de Chikorita.

–Te voy a secar con la secadora de mi mamá –le dice al Eevee.

–Es tu turno Sneasel.

–Sneeaa.... –comenta el pokémon en tono emocionado.

El entrenador repite la misma operación que con Eevee, solo que a Sneasel le encantaba chapotear en el agua mojar a todos los que estuvieran cerca.

El pokémon comadreja (por así decirlo) empieza a tragar un poco del shampoo con fragancia Chikorita (marca poke-acme), y de su boca salen burbujas de color rosa y le da un ataque de hipo a la criatura azul, tan incontrolable, que el baño comienza a llenarse de burbujas.

–Oye Sneasel, parece que aprendiste el ataque rayo burbuja.

–Snea... hip... sel... hip (sí… hip... ja ja... hip) ^_^

Todos comienzan a reír.

El último pokémon en ser aseado (o más específico, pulido), fue Skarmory, ya que su piel de metal evita el contacto con el agua (creo que ya lo saben), así que fue limpiado con una esponja para zapatos y una suave brocha, removiendo todo el polvo que había en su piel.

Sus pokémon fueron rociados uno por uno con fragancia de Chikorita.

Los pokémon una vez teniendo un aspecto presentable, fueron metidos a sus pokébolas.

–Usaré los go-goggles que me regaló mi papá cuando fue a Hoenn –dice el chico, mientras se los ajusta en la cabeza.

–Ah mi pokénav, pokédex y pokégear –dice mientras se coloca el pokénavigator en la cintura, el pokégear en la mano izquierda (como un reloj) y el pokédex en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

–También mis guantes –dice mientras se pone sus guantes negros (estilo Ash).

–¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! Voy a la casa de Kitty, la amiga que te platiqué –dice el chico bajando de tono su voz al acercarse con su mamá.

–Está bien, pero no regreses muy noche.

–No te preocupes mamá –dice esperando en su cuarto, a que el chofer de Kitty llegara.

–Estoy impaciente, ¿cómo será la casa de Kitty, ojalá ella no tenga toques muy refinados, aunque cuando la conocí me pareció muy buena chica.

–Uuii ui uiii (no te preocupes Chris).

–Mareeeeep Mareeep (todo va a salir bien).

–Snea... sel... snea (solo ten confianza).

–Skaaar skaaar mory skaar skaar skar skar(no trates de dar muy buena apariencia y no te pongas nervioso, porque sino todo va a salir mal).

–Gracias chicos son muy buenos amigos, los quiero en realidad –abraza a sus seis pokémon con cordialidad y cariño.

El timbre de la casa se oye...

–Chris, vienen por ti.

 –Buenas tardes, señor –dice la mamá de Chris haciendo una reverencia al chofer.

–Buenas tardes señor –el chico también hace una reverencia, mientras el chofer le contesta con una sonrisa.

Chris sube la limosina.

***

Vamos Pichu... –decía una entrenadora, con el ratón eléctrico en su hombro.   
  


–En realidad, las clases de fin de semana en la escuela fueron difíciles hoy, la verdad no quisiera estar en una escuela tan estricta, me siento muy cansada –charla con su pokémon.

–Pichu pi (no te preocupes) –dice el pokémon sintiendo lo mismo que su entrenadora.

Frente a ellos una criatura amarilla parecida a un tigre enorme pasa corriendo y levanta polvo.

–¿Qué rayos fue eso? –dice atónita.

–Pichu.

El pokénav, pokédex y pokégear de la chica comienza a brillar.

La humana de top negro y una minifalda escolar azul, guantes (estilo Ash) de color azul y un saco blanco sigue su camino, pensando que aquella cosa había sido producto de su imaginación ya que el hambre, el sueño y el cansancio controlaban su mente y cuerpo por las agotadoras clases de fin de semana que ofrecían en la escuela Wind of North.

***

–Ya llegamos...

Anuncia el chofer, mientras la puerta en el compartimiento de Chris se abre, para dejar salir a este.

El chico se asombra al ver la enorme mansión, en la que vivía su amiga, la cual era de un color blanco, tenía miles de ventanas, y balcones adornados con plantas, tenía dos, tres y hasta cuatro pisos, el estilo era un poco rústico, que la hacía verse hermosa, los jardines eran enormes también, adornados con todo tipo de vegetación. Algunos sirvientes regaban las flores en el instante en el que Chris recorría el extenso pasillo que finalizaba en una puerta grande de cristal.

Una voz chillona retumbó detrás de Chris.

–¡¡¡HOOOOLAAAA!!!.

–Hola Ai y Michelle ¿cómo están?.

–Muy bien –contesta Ai.

Chris dirige su vista hacia abajo, y ve que Michelle porta una canasta de día de campo.

–¿Qué traes allí? –cuestiona Chris.

–Ah, esto, son unas galletas que horneó mi mamá, están ¡¡¡DELICIOSAS!!! –exagera la voz la chica de cabello negro.

–Si gustan proseguir con el recorrido –propone el mayordomo que los llevaría hasta la entrada de la casa.

–Ah, claro –dice el muchacho.

Los tres chicos y el mayordomo caminan siguiendo el gran pasillo, para entrar a la casa.

–¿Trajeron sus pokémon? –habla Chris.

–Ah sí –dicen las chicas a coro mostrando sus tres pokébolas cada una.

–Por fin llegamos, pueden entrar –dice el mayordomo mientras abre la puerta corrediza de cristal.

–Esperen mientras la señorita Kitty viene a recibirlos.

Los chicos aguardan en el vestíbulo, mientras las platicas y risas no faltan, ya que cuentan sus experiencias en días anteriores.

Luego de siete minutos...

–Hola chicos, ¿cómo han estado? –saluda amablemente Kitty cerrando los ojos.

Bueno, hoy vamos a desayunar en el comedor, y luego la comida va a ser en el patio –les parece bien? –pregunta Kitty.

–Claro –contesta Chris.

–Creo que Tamao no está muy contenta –dice Ai señalando a la chica que estaba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, en forma arrogante.

–Hola Tamao –saluda Michelle. 

Tamao en ese momento llevaba el tarje parecido a el de Kari en digimon 2, sólo que en color amarillo.  

–No me hables... –dice la chica un poco molesta.

–No te preocupes, ya se le pasará –dice Kitty con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo.

–Tamao por favor no seas grosera –le dice Kitty a la chica de vestimenta amarilla en tono discreto.

–¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? así soy yo y nadie me puede cambiar –dice más molesta aun.

–Bueno, haremos algunos pokéblocks para sus pokémon, sáquenlos de sus pokébolas.

Todos los entrenadores comienzan a lanzar pokébolas, de las cuales salen algunos pokémon hermosos y poderosos.

Chris dijo:

–¡¡Sal Eevee!!. 

–¡¡Uii!! –el pokémon evolutivo se estira, en señal de descanso, luego mueve la cola y pone una sonrisa luego de salir de allí.

–¡¡Smoothie vee!!.

Todos se preguntan –¿Smoothie? –cuando un Mareep es el que evacua el objeto esférico  

–¡¡Mareeeep!!.

La oveja comienza a balar y a brincar, mientras corre junto a su entrenador posándose en sus piernas.

–¡¡Sneasel, es tu turno!!.

–¡¡Sneeaa!!.

El pokémon pone una cara cómica luego que sale y empieza a hacer gracias para alentar a las chicas (algo así como el Golduck de la serie).

–¡¡Skarmory, yo te elijo!!.

–¡¡Skaaaar!!.

Skarmory extiende sus alas y grita, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

–¡¡Scyther vee!!.

–¡¡Scyther!!.

El Scyther se cruza de brazos y se para a un lado de Chris.

–¡¡Xatu veee!!.

–¡Xatu tu!!.

Xatu extiende sus alas y se posa también aun lado de Chris con una actitud seria, como si estuviera viendo el futuro.

Luego Ai lanza las seis pokébolas que contienen a sus pokémon.

–¡¡Zangoose vee!!.

La chica lanza una pokébola en donde sale un pokémon blanco que al parecer es un gato con enormes garras, y con cara de malo.

Todos se preguntan –¿Zangoose?.

Luego comienzan a consultar en sus pokédex.

–Zangoose, el pokémon de garras grandes. Cuando está parado en dos patas, es señal inequívoca de que va a  atacar. Sus enormes garra pueden destruir lo que sea.

Con cara de asombro todos ven que Ai sigue lanzando sus pokébolas.

–¡¡¡Meowth, yo te elijo!!! –la chica de cabello castaño carga al pokémon gato quien gustoso la abraza.

–¡¡¡Plusle veee!!! –el pokémon parecido a Pichu repite su nombre y corre junto a su entrenadora.

Kitty comienza a sacar a sus pokémon

–¡¡Abra, sal! –dice Kitty mientras el pokémon psíquico se materializa del rayo rojo de la pokébola, y aparece dormido y sentado con una burbuja de flujo nasal (moco) en la nariz, que se agranda y se empequeñece según inhala o exhala.

–¡¡¡Whismur, es tu turno!!! –dice la chica lanzando la pokébola.

El pokémon rosa con ojos de asterisco comienza a cantar con voz tan potente que aturde a todos y quiebra los vidrios de las ventanas más cercanas, hasta que Kitty le dice que baje el volumen.

–¡¡Skitty, saaal!!! –un pokémon extremadamente hermoso sale de la pokébola maullando y tallándose en las piernas de su entrenadora y ronronea como un gato.

El pokémon es analizado por el pokédex, mientras algo en esa felina llama la atención de Chris.

Michelle luego de ver los pokémon de los demás saca los suyos de las pokébolas.

–¡¡¡Saal Minun!!! –grita la chica.

El pokémon luego de saludar a su entrenadora, ve a Plusle y comienza a brincar y a generar chispas eléctricas, que alcanzan a todos dejándolos un poco rostizados.

Michelle luego saca a un Clefairy, todos comienzan a acariciarlo y a apretarle los cachetes, hasta que este desesperado hace un metrónomo que genera una descarga eléctrica, alejando a todos de allí.

–¡¡Jigglypuff, es tu turno!! –el pokémon comienza a cantar, cuando el Whismur de Kitty se da cuenta, este también decide cantar, la pareja de artistas empieza a pelear al descubrir que no pueden formar un coro, ya que sus voces no son compatibles, Jigglypuff comienza a cachetear a Whismur, quien hace lo mismo tratando de derribar a Jigglypuff.

–Jigglyyy... puff... puff...

–Whiiiiiiiii.....

Las entrenadoras interrumpen la pelea de estos dos pokémon.

Tamao saca a sus pokémon.

–¡¡¡Oddish, yo te elijo!!! –arroja la pokébola la entrenadora, de forma ruda.

El pokémon azul comienza a saltar y a mover las hojas de su cabeza, y lanza un polvo rosa, que hace que el ambiente adquiera un aroma agradable.

–Buen trabajo Oddish –felicita la entrenadora.

–Es muy noble tu Oddish –dice Chris.

 –No pedí tu opinión –responde la entrenadora Tamao.

–¡Grosera! –dice Chris.

–¡¡¡Ponyta, yo te elijo!!! –arroja otra pokébola, de la cual un hermoso Ponyta de flamas carmín sale.

–¡¡Elekid, saal!! –el pokémon eléctrico genera electricidad para asombrar a Plusle y Minun en cuanto los ve.

–Kiiid.

–¡¡Swinub, es tu turno!! –el pokémon sale, pero sigue durmiendo con una burbuja de moco en la nariz.

–Swi... nuub... swi…nuuub… (snore... fiu... snore… fiu…).

–¡Vengan a la cocina! –dice Kitty–. Juntos haremos los pokéblocks con el mezclador de berries.

Los cinco chicos, caminan en dirección a la cocina, llevándose la sorpresa al llegar allí que era la segunda cocina que recorrían.

–Lo que pasa es que la que vimos hace un momento fue la cocina de los trabajadores de la casa –aclara Kitty.

Al introducir unas cuantas berries en el mezclador, Kitty echó a andar el aparato. Las berries eran fusionadas y convertidas en el dulce de fruta preferido por los pokémon, un pokéblock.

–¡¡¡Están listos!!! –anuncia Kitty. Los pokémon responden con bullicios y gritos y Saltos De gusto.

Cada uno de los pokémon comienzan a saborear aquellos deliciosos dulces nutritivos.

Luego de desayunar los chicos salen al patio, bello pasto cubría aquella zona en donde las flores permitían ver la hermosura de aquel terreno. Los cinco chicos se echaron en el pasto, respirando el aire saludable que cubría aquella atmósfera de tranquilidad y relajamiento.

Extendieron la manta que parecía un tablero de ajedrez, sólo que de color rojo en lugar de negro, los platos fueron servidos con manjares exquisitos, sandwiches de jamón y queso amarillo estaban situados en el plato de en medio. El pastel de chocolate, que seria servido para el postre, estaba a un lado del plato de emparedados, las galletas horneadas por la mamá de Michelle yacían al lado de ella.

Los bullicios reinaban aquel lugar al igual que las risas, la mirada de prepotencia de Tamao estaba dirigida hacia Chris, quien le respondía con una mirada amenazadora.

Luego de unos minutos ya no quedaba ni las migajas de aquel pastel, y ningún sándwich en aquel plato grande.

Lo único que faltaban eran las galleta que tanto presumía Michelle.

–Michelle guardamos un lugar en nuestro estómago para tus galletas –dice Kitty.

–Sí, presumes tanto que esas galletas saben deliciosas que ya me imagino cuando las pruebe, me van a encantar –dice Chris sobándose la panza de tanto comer.

–Está bien –dice la chica un poco nerviosa –. Aquí están –las ofrece ella.

Todos les dan la primera mordida a las galletas, cuando se detienen siendo observados por Michelle, ponen una cara terrible cuando Chris dice:

–Ja, sólo estábamos bromeando, saben muy ricas.

–Mmm... mmm...

Murmuran todos cuando las prueban.

–Vamos a ponerles un poco de miel –propone Ai.

–Está bien –dicen todos mientras untan las galletas con una poca de miel de abeja preparada.

Todos comienzan a devorar las galletas rápidamente.

A lo lejos se comienza a oír un zumbido extraño, que capta la atención de todos.

–¿Qué diablos es eso –dice Tamao.

Unos extraños Beedrills aparecen acercándose a las galletas de Michelle cubiertas de miel.

Algunos comienzan a atacar a nuestros cinco amigos.

Chris enfadado llama a su Eevee, que estaba descansando adentro de la casa, para que combata a los pokémon.

–¡¡¡Vamos, Eevee, detén a esos pokémon!!! –grita Chris con valentía ante el amenazante ataque de los pokémon abeja.

–Uiiii.

En eso Chris inserta su poké-e-reader en la ranura del pokénav y sacando una de las cartas de su bolsillo dice:

–¡¡¡Insertar carta... Conexión "v" de Velocidad... ¡¡¡AGILIDAD DE PIKACHU!!! –el pokémon evolutivo comienza a correr en círculos a grandes velocidades, pareciera que muchos Eevee han aparecido allí, pero sólo era el espejismo que dejaba aquel veloz ataque de Pikachu, puesto en el cuerpo de un Eevee.

–OOHHH –todos tenían cara de asombro.

 –¡¡¡Cambio de carta!!!... Conexión "A" de Ataque... ¡¡¡AGUJAS MISIL DE JOLTEON!!! –el pelo de Eevee comienza a erizarse, cuando llega a un punto en que este se solidifica, formando agujas puntiagudas, el ataque es disparado hacia los pokémon recolectores de miel, cuando estos son atravesados por algunas agujas del cuerpo de Eevee, heridos, pero no de gravedad, comienzan a huir de allí.

Los cinco amigos comienzan a festejar, la hazaña del único chico del grupo y su pokémon.

El poké-e-reader y el pokénav de Chris comienza a brillar. La luz forma una columna que al parecer atraviesa las nubes.

La columna desaparece luego de algún tiempo, mientras todos asombrados aun miran al cielo.

–Qué manera de manejar las cartas Chris, eres muy bueno –halaga Kitty.

–Gracias... –dice Chris un poco sonrojado y con la mano  derecha tocándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

–No sabían que él es el campeón regional –dice Ai -.Quedó en primer lugar, porque venció a todos en esta ciudad.

–No es para tanto... –dice Chris aun más sonrojado.

–Pues yo soy la campeona estatal –dice Tamao con los brazos cruzados y en tono presumido.

–Ah, es cierto, Tamao les ganó a todos en el campeonato –dice Kitty.

–Yo no pude seguir participando en el concurso luego de vencer a todos en la región, porque salí de la ciudad de urgencia.

–Estoy segura que hubieras ganado en todo el país Chris –dice la animadora voz de Kitty.

Mientras Tamao se pone un poco celosa.

–Te reto a un juego de poké cartas –desafía Tamao.

–Acepto... –dice decididamente Chris.

–Creo que eso tendrá que ser en otro día –interrumpe Michelle–. Ya está apunto de ponerse el sol, y tenemos que llegar antes de que oscurezca, fue la advertencia de mi mamá cuando le pedí permiso –dice nuevamente Michelle.

–Es cierto, tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa yo también –dice Ai.

–Vamos, sólo un rato, una batallita chiquita o pequeña que no quita nada de tiempo ¿sí? –suplica Chris a Michelle casi arrodillado.

–Cómo quieras, pero luego mi mamá no me va a volver a dejar venir de nuevo –replica Michelle.

–Oh está bien, luego lo haremos... –dice el chico, mientras las manos de Tamao y él dan una palmada de amistad.

–Siento que mi papá no haya llegado para que actualice sus aditamentos pokémon, pero si quieren dejármelos aquí y yo le aviso –dice la chica.

–Oh, está bien –afirman todos.

Kitty y Chris se estrechan las manos, parta despedirse, mientras el sol tras ellos se pone en forma hermosa.

**FIN** del capítulo...

--------------------------

Ah!!! Me encantó hacer este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado.

Dudas? Comentarios? Críticas? Manda un mail a: slave4u99(arroba, por alguna razón no la pude poner) hotmail.com.

See ya later...


	3. Energía vital

**Magic Sirits.**

**Capítulo 3: Energía vital.**

**Created by: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

***

Dos semanas han pasado desde que Chris, Ai y Michelle isitaron la casa de Kitty y en la cual también estaba Tamao.

-¡¡Zangoose, Meowth y Plusle, practiquen su agilidad!! –dice una voz femenina la cual los pokémon obedecen y ponen a correr a grandes velocidades levantando polvo en su camino.

"En dos meses comienzan los exámenes finales en mi escuela y sabiendo que son los más difíciles quiero entrenar muy duro" piensa Ai.

***

No puedo creer que Chris haya podido fusionar sus pokécartas con los pokémon, fue increíble la vez que ese Eevee contraatacó a los Beedrill con el ataque de agilidad de Pikachu y el de misil aguja de Jolteon.

Así como él, yo debo incrementar el nivel de mis pokémon, y así seguir siendo la reina del campeonato de las pokécartas.

***

Un chico acaricia a su Eevee, sentado en la ventan, viendo hacia fuera.

"Ese día mi pokédex se fusionó con el pokénav, al igual que mi poké-e-reader, eso es algo extraño, la columna de luz logró esa unión" piensa mientras mira aquél extraño aparato que ahora parece el digivice de digimon 3.

***

En otra dimensión, una extraña criatura intenta huir del acecho de un Fearow con cuatro alas. El pequeño monstruo de color blanco y cabeza dorada (tiene tres cuernos del mismo color), tiene alas también doradas y alargadas. En su pecho una extraña línea negra de forma curveada está dibujada. La criatura dice: "Jiraaaa" mientras escapa ágilmente de los picotazos que le lanza el Fearow de ojos rojos y rayas negras en su cuerpo. En eso, hace su aparición un Medicham que trata de defender al pokémon blanco golpeando tres veces al ave con sus potentes pies, el Fearow embiste al pokémon peleador, el cual cae al piso. La criatura blanca comienza a emitir un brillo de color dorado, la cual hace que el Medicham también resplandezca, de pronto el peleador dice: -Meeedichaaam evolución aaaaa "Medicham Fulminante". El pokémon extiende sus brazos, los cuales obtienen unas bazucas de metal, de color dorado, sus piernas se alargan y su ropaje rosa se hace de color dorado y metálico, al casco de su cabeza le crece un cuerno y también sus orejas crecen y se hacen en forma de conejo (también parecidas a alas). Su pecho es cubierto por una resistente armadura con un extraño signo. El pokémon dice:

-Poooder oculto –con voz retumbante (parecida a las de los digimon digievolucionados). Apunta sus bazucas al frente y de allí surge una bola de energía blanca, que va creciendo, hasta que es disparada al Fearow, el cual es terminado completamente.

El pokémon blanco que hizo evolucionar a Medicham, vuelve a brillar de color dorado, y causa que Medicham preevolucione, mientras dice: -tienes un asombroso poder, los demás lo quieren, es por eso que han estado atacándote últimamente, pero yo me aseguraré de que estés a salvo.

El pokémon dice: -Jira chi, Jirachi no entiende lo que dices.

-Es cierto –dice Medicham-.Aun eres un bebé.

Un Rhydon negro ha aparecido, y ataca a Medicham quien cae con dolorosas heridas. El pokémon blanco deja escapar la extraña luz que sale de su frente. La violenta reacción hace que el pokémon blanco sea arrojado fuera de ese lugar, mientras atraviesa distintas dimensiones, se puede ver a Medicham que se convierte en Medicham Fulminante y acaba con el Rhydon, mientras trata de alcanzar a la criatura blanca, pero esta desaparece absorbida por otra dimensión y otro mundo.

***

Muy lejos de allí Chris que estaba durmiendo en la ventana se despierta sobresaltado y le dice a su Eevee que algo pasó por su mente, algo como una pelea, y u pokémon que desaparece.

***

Hace mucho que no nos reunimos los cinco, voy a ponerme de acuerdo con Chris para vernos hoy en el parque Butterfree.

***

El pokégear de Chris empieza a timbrar, ve el identificador y se da cuenta que es Kitty. Lo contesta.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? –pregunta Kitty con voz tímida.

-Bien ¿y tú?.

-Igual -contesta ella-. Quería decirte que si puedes venir al parque Butterfree, creo que está cerca de tu casa.

-Sí, es cierto -. Bueno, allá nos vemos, iré enseguida, sólo que, ¿les vas a hablar a Ai, Michelle y Tamao?.

-Como tú quieras.

-Está bien –dice él.

Tono de colgado

Chris sale de su casa y corriendo se dirige al parque Butterfree, que no queda a más de cuatro cuadras de distancia.

Llega y se sienta en el primer columpio que ve, pone un rostro triste.

***

Mientras el viento sopla y el sol se oculta lentamente, comienzo a sentir un vacío enorme dentro, es inexplicable, siento una tristeza enorme.

Enseguida veo que Kitty se acerca con su sonrisa, corre avanzando el camino del parque, llega hacia mí y le contesto con otra sonrisa, solo que vacía, sin sentimiento.

-¿Te pasa algo? –me pregunta ella, yo no sé que responderle y le contesto:

-Nada, estoy bien.

-No es común encontrarte a ti triste –me dice nuevamente.

Se oye una voz que dice: -Hola, estoy acá.

Volteamos y la luz del sol revela el cuerpo de una chica pelirroja, es Tamao, quien con su rostro de arrogancia se acerca a nosotros.

-¿Cuándo vas a cambiar esa cara? –le pregunta Kitty.

-Tú no tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer –contesta ella.

-¿y bien, para qué querías que nos reuniéramos? –pregunto.

-Porque quería verlos, hace mucho que no lo hago –responde Kitty.

A lo lejos, se acercan corriendo Michelle y Ai, con la misma cara sonriente de siempre, nos saludan y nosotros hacemos lo mismo, pero mi cara aun no mejora.

Las pláticas no sobran, ni las risas entre las chicas, lo que los sorprende es una intensa barrera de luz que cae del cielo justo en el parque Butterfree.

***

Nuestros cinco amigos quedan atónitos, mientras el campo de luz crea una barrera que impide el paso de los que están afuera, de pronto un pokéhuevo aparece a la vista de los muchachos, el huevo se abre y una bola con extensas enredaderas azules sale, las lianas  color índigo empiezan a invadir el parque, convirtiéndose en un bosque de lianas, los cinco chicos tratan de esquivar el ataque de las enredaderas azules.

-Por suerte traigo a mis pokémon conmigo-Dice Chris.

-¡¡Vee Scyther!!.

-¡¡Scyyyther!!.

El pokémon extiende sus brazos en señal de fiereza, se pone como en posición de combate.

-*Es sólo que a quien voy a  atacar si no puedo ver a nadie –dice Scyther.

-Sólo tienes que cortar las lianas -_-U

-Scy scy (está bien).

Scyther comienza cortando los látigos que  se atraviesan en el camino de los chicos, "Scy scy" exclama el pokémon mantis mientras nuestros amigos descubren algo...

-Tal vez las enredaderas provienen de esa cosa –dice Ai señalando una bola gigante.

-Tienes razón –dice Tamao-. Ordénale a tu Scyther que ataque esa bola –dice la chica.

-¡¡¡Scyther, ataque de corte!!!.

-¡¡¡Scyyyther!!!.

El pokémon corre en dirección a la desconocida esfera azul, con intenciones de partirla en dos.

-¡Espera...! –grita Kitty.

El Scyther se detiene, todos se preguntan la actitud de la chica con nombre de gata.

-¿Qué tal si esa cosa no nos quieres hacer daño, qué tal si sólo está asustada?.

-Tienes razón.

La chica se acerca y empieza a acariciar a la bola azul. Esta comienza a temblar, y a moverse extraño, nuevamente cada segundo más y más enredaderas comienzan a surgir, atacándolo todo.

Scyther es ordenado nuevamente para que ataque, pero por súplicas de Kitty sólo se pone al acecho.

-¡¡¡INSERTAR CARTA!!! -. El chico pasa una carta por el poké-analizer.

-¡¡¡ESCUDO DE HOJAS!!! –Scyther comienza a girar como si estuviera haciendo el ataque de danza de espadas. Su cuerpo crea hojas, las cuales protegen a los chicos de las enredaderas.

-Tenemos que acercarnos, para saber qué es esa cosa –propone Tamao.

-Sólo les pido una oportunidad para averiguar que es eso, por favor –dice Kitty.

-Está bien –dice Chris -. Pero ten mucho cuidado.

-Sí.

-¡¡¡Skitty veee!!!.

-Skitty skitty –maulla el hermoso pokémon.

-¡Skitty usa tu atracción!.

-¡¡Skiiity!.

El pokémon pone una cara sexy y lanza dos besos, los cuales al tocar la piel de la cosa azul, hacen que revele su verdadera identidad, un Tangela (supongo que ya lo sabían). 

El Tangela, comienza a disparar rayos de energía súper potentes, tanto, que el piso se quiebra con el solo contacto del rayo de descarga solar.

-Tan tan tangela –grita el pokémon cada vez que crea y dispara un rayo solar.

-Uuuuuiii, grita Eevee mientras salta al frente para atacar al Tangela gigante.

Eevee trata de embestir al Tangela, pero este esquiva los ataques del pokémon evolutivo.

En un momento de desesperación Tamao grita:

-¡¡¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDO TENER UN POKE-ANALIZAER COMO EL DE CHRIS!!!.

En eso su mano comienza a iluminarse y su pokédex, pokénav y poké-e-reader se fusionan, convirtiéndose en el poké-analizer.

Ella se sorprende, y decide mandar a su Elekid.

-¡¡¡Ve Elekid!!!.

-Kid kid –dice generando electricidad para presumir.

-Hey, espera, las descargas eléctricas no son efectivas a los ataques de planta –grita Chris.

-Pero tú no sabes lo que tengo planeado.

-¡¡¡INSERTAR CARTA!!! –grita Tamao.

-¡¡BRAZALETES ELÉCTRICOS!!! –En cada brazo de Elekid aparecen un brazalete de metal, se ve que el pokémon es revitalizado con electricidad.

Elekid golpea a Tangela con sus puños eléctricos, el pokémon de hierba parece que recibe gran daño. Los puños son seguidos por tres patadas voladoras, el Tangela cae al suelo.

Chris dice: -¡¡¡CAMBIOO DE CARTA!!!, ¡¡¡HIPER RAYO!!!.

Eevee abre la boca, y una tremenda cantidad de energía plateada es disparada en contra del Tangela.

***

-Pichu dos pokémon están usando energía excesiva proveniente de las cartas, tengo que evitar eso, o los dos pokémon podrían morir –dice una chica mientas corre con un Pichu en la espalda.

***

Luego de que el Tangela cae al piso, Elekid e Eevee también quedan sin energías.

-¿¿¿Qué te pasa Eevee??? –corre Chris frente a su pokémon cargándolo, al igual que lo hace Tamao, con su Elekid.

El cuerpo de Tangela forma una esfera azul, mientras es absorbido por el poke-analizer de Chris.

Mientras la barrera de luz se disipa como niebla, una sombra aparece frente a los cinco chicos.

-Elekid e Eevee son dos pokémon muy pequeños, como para que usen fuentes de energía tan poderosas como los brazaletes y el hiper rayo, no lo vuelvan a hacer porque ellos corren peligro de muerte.

Nuestros amigos escuchan el mensaje mientras la misteriosa chica desaparece.

-¡¡Quienquiera que seas, entendimos el mensaje, GRACIAS!!! –grita Cris.

***

Ashley escucha el agradecimiento de Chris y en silencio dice "de nada".

***

Las tres chicas (Ai, Michelle y Kitty) quedan sorprendidas por la valentía de sus amigos, con una nueva perspectiva de la vida, nuestros amigos se retiran a sus casas, ya que mañana será otro día difícil.

La energía del corazón de Tamao y Chris han hecho que sus pokémon adquieran nuevas formas de subsistir, los pokémon protegen a sus amigos humanos, al igual que los humanos a ellos, y es por eso que la energía de la vida será brindada a todo aquel que confíe plenamente en sus amigos y sus pokémon. Es por eso que el extraño pokémon blanco también usó su energía vital, para proteger al Medicham, mientras el Medicham lo protegía a él.

**FIN del capítulo...**

**Esperen el próximo!!!**

*******

He terminado el tercer capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. Comentarios al mail antes dado o un review.


	4. El poder de nuestra amistad

**Magic Spirits.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**"El poder de nuestra amistad".**

**Created By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

***

-Al fin hemos encontrado a siete de los diez guerreros que son mencionados en la leyenda, cuatro de ellos ya recibió su poke-analizer –dice un extraño Meowth con voz femenina.

-Necesito que se apuren, el Caballero Oscuro está ganando terreno, no lo podré detener por mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque mis poderes no están totalmente desarrollados –dice una imagen holográfica de un hombre con mantas blancas, su cara estaba cubierta entre las sombras.

-Trataremos de hacerlo más rápido señor, solo que los guerreros deben demostrar sus sentimientos puros para poderles entregar los emblemas también –prosigue el Meowth.

-Lo sé, lo sé –dice el extraño hombre-. Y Espeon ¿dónde está? –vuelve a decir.

-Ah fue a conseguir unas cuantas berries –dice el Meowth-. A veces me avergüenzo tanto de ella, se ha creído su papel de pokémon, desde que nos lanzaron esta maldición, ella piensa que es un pokémon.

-Espero próximamente tus informes –luego de decir esto, el holograma desaparece.

-Bueno, tendré que buscar a Espeon, tal vez se volvió a perder.

-Ya llegué, lo siento –aparece un Espeon también con voz femenina, con una sonrisa y rosas en el hocico.

***

Un pequeño y simpático pokémon extraño, vaga por las calles menos transitadas de Tokio, cantando y mirando a la gente.

-Jira, ¿por qué todos caminan tan deprisa?, chi, chi.

Una niña que va tomada de la mano de su mamá mira al pokémon blanco y dice: 

-Mira, mami qué bonito está ese peluche, yo lo quiero.

-Vamos hija camina –le dice la madre.

-¡Qué extraños pokémon, tienen piernas largas, las de Jirachi son pequeñitas pequeñitas! –dice el pokémon.

***

-Ya han convocado a los guerreros mágicos –dice un hombre con armadura negra, que acaricia un Houndour, sentado en un trono de oro.

-¿Está seguro señor? –dice el Houndour con voz retumbante.

-Claro, pero son tan sólo unos niños, esos humanos inservibles no me destruirán, no importa cuántas leyendas hayan sido creadas, nadie me puede detener, ni siquiera ese tonto de Cristal.

***

Tamao se encontraba en casa de Chris, entrenando a sus pokémon.

-¡¡Vamos Elekid, impact trueno!! –dice la entrenadora sonriendo.

-Por primera vez te veo sonreír Tamao, se nota que disfrutas la batalla –dice Chris.

-Claro, ¡¡¡Ahora, ELEKID!!!.

-¡¡¡Kiiiiiid!!!!.

-¡¡¡Esfera de las sombras Eevee!!!.

-¡¡Uuuuiiiii!!.

El pokémon evolutivo comienza a crear una especie de bola negra, que bloquea el impact trueno de Elekid, la bola negra tiene tanto poder que destruye el ataque eléctrico y choca con el cuerpo de Elekid, tirándolo al suelo.

-* Estás bien Elekid –dice Eevee, quien corre al lado del pokémon eléctrico.

-* No te preocupes, no debiste rebajar el nivel de tu ataque –dice el Elekid.

-* Esque si no lo hubiera hecho, podrías haber salido herido de gravedad.

-*¿Realmente crees eso? –pregunta el pokémon con rayas negras.

-No estuvo mal para ser un entrenamiento –dice Tamao.

-Y mis batallas verdaderas son aun mejores –presume Chris.

-Ja ja ja, ¿estás seguro? –dice la entrenadora, mientras entran a la casa del chico, abriendo la puerta de cristal corrediza.

-Ves ya te volví a hacer reír –dice él.

-Esque tenemos que unir fuerzas ahora que los dos tenemos un poke-analizer.

-Tienes razón.

-Pero ¿por qué decidiste llamarle "poke-analizer?.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además le queda, es un poke analizador –suben las escaleras y entran al cuarto del muchacho con el cabello de en frente parado.

-¿Por qué Kitty no vino? –pregunta Chris.

-Porque tenía mucha tarea –contesta la chica pelirroja, con un suéter amarillo y pantalón azul de mezclilla.

-Ai y Michelle fueron de compras, por lo que tampoco pudieron venir –dice el chico con camisa blanca y pantalón de pinzas negro.

***

-Realmente el entrenamiento de ellos fue sorprendente –dice una chica de cabello negro, recogido por un moño lila, una blusa blanca que mostraba su ombligo, falda blanca y unos zapatos negros con plataformas enormes-. Sobre todo ese chico Chris que ya hizo que su Eevee aprendiera la esfera de las sombras, ¿verdad Pichu?.

-Pichu pi –dice el simpático pokémon, con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya me cansé de ocultarme en este árbol, vámonos –le dice al pokémon.

-Pichuuu.

La chica salta de un árbol a otro con tanta facilidad que pareciera ardilla.

***

-¿Qué te parecen las blusas que compré Ai? –le dice una chica de cabello negro, con una falda azul y una blusa color rosa pastel.

-Bueno, pues... tenemos gustos muy diferentes de vestir -dice la otra que usa un una falda negra y una camisa blanca y en su cuellos lleva una corbata con líneas azules y grises, con cabello ondulado de color castaño oscuro y corto hasta el cuello.

-Definitivamente sí –dice la chica llamada Michelle mientras salen del centro comercial.

Un rayo de luz cae del cielo, y se impacta con el suelo, formando una barrera de luz, que encierra a las dos chicas.

-Tenemos qué hablarle a Chris y Tamao –dice Ai.

-Tienes razón –dice Michelle mientras marca en su pokégear el número de celular de Chris.

-Hola ¿eres tú Chris? –dice Michelle.

-Sí, soy yo –se oye la voz de él.

-Escucha, necesitamos ayuda, otra barrera de luz ha aparecido, y no dudo que haya un pokémon malo aquí, necesitamos tu ayuda, los poderes de los pokémon normales no serán suficientes –dice preocupada la chica.

-Está bien, iremos para allá –dice Chris.

***

En casa de Chris...

-¿Quién era? –pregunta Tamao.

-Era Michelle, una barrera e luz ha aparecido nuevamente, tenemos que ir –contesta él.

-Te dijeron dónde estaban? –pregunta nuevamente.

-No.

Tamao cae al suelo (estilo anime).

-Entonces como se supone que las encontraremos? –dice la chica un poco molesta.

-Mmmm... su centro comercial favorito es "Market Place", te lo digo porque yo siempre tenía que cargar las bolsas de todo lo que compraban –dice él casi llorando.

-¡¡Tenemos qué apurarnos, no es tiempo de estar bromeando, vamos en mi auto!! –dice la chica.

Salen de la casa y se suben al auto, la chica maneja tan salvajemente que las marcas de las llantas quedan dibujadas en el pavimento de la calle.

-¿¿¡¡Quieres matarme!!?? –se alarma Chris.

-Aun no... –contesta ella.

***

En el lugar en donde la barrera cayó, nuestras dos amiga quedan sorprendidas, toda la gente fuera de esta se comienza a preguntar que pasa allí.

En eso, dentro del muro de luz un objeto esférico aparece con marcas digitales, hasta que toma forma de un huevo sostenido por telarañas.

-Tengo mello –dice Ai, cuando se oculta detrás de Michelle y comienza a temblar.

-Ojalá que lleguen los chicos antes de  que esa cosa abra –dice Michelle también temblando.

-Mientras, vamos a sacar a todos nuestros pokémon de sus pokébolas para que nos defiendan –propone Ai.

De las tres pokébolas de Michelle sale un Minun, un Jigglypuff y un Clefairy. De las tres pokébolas de Ai sale un Plusle, un Zangoose y un Meowth. Ellos seis forman una barrera pokémon para defender a sus entrenadoras en caso de emergencia. 

El huevo comienza a descascararse y a partirse, de él una pequeña sombra negra surge, disparando telarañas por todas partes, en eso se revela que un Spinarak amarillo, ojos azules y patas verdes

ha salido del huevo.

-Mira Ai, no es nada más que un pequeño y lindo Spinarak de color amarillo, no nos va a hacer daño –replica la chica de cabello negro mientras se acerca al pokémon arácnido.

-Por eso... –dice la chica. Michelle la voltea a ver y ve que tiene cara de zombie-. Les tengo mucho miedo a las arañas –dice con voz temblorosa.

-Es cierto, no lo recordaba, pero mira, esta cosa linda no te va a hacer daño –dice cuando acaricia la barbilla del pokémon araña como si se tratar de un gato, al parecer el pokémon siente satisfacción por la cara que pone. La chica carga al pokémon y lo lleva con su amiga para que lo acaricie también. 

-Mira, solo tócalo, es muy lindo –dice ella.

El Spinarak comienza a emitir sonidos extraños, que podría decirse que son risas y sonidos de bebé, esto asusta más a la chica de cabello castaño, pone su cara morada y comienza a gritar de una manera aturdidora.

-¡No grites, a las arañas no les gustan los gritos! –replica la chica.

Ai comienza a correr y a gritar más fuerte, la araña se asusta y huye de los brazos de Michelle, ella lo atrapa otra vez, y se lo lleva a su amiga, Ai tiembla y ahora su aspecto es deplorable, ha llegado al límite, o tal vez no, su cara se pone verde, casi tan verde como las patas de Spinarak.

-Tócalo, no te hará daño, nada más no grites –indica Michelle.

La chica asustada cierra los ojos y dice: -aléjalo de mí –y de un zarpazo tira al pokémon insecto de los brazos de Michelle, lo que causa la furia del pokémon.

El pokémon insecto moviendo sus seis patitas comienza a lanzar telaraña a todas partes con ojos de ira.

Se envuelve en fluido de araña él mismo, en señal de que evolucionará.

-¡¡Ves lo que haces, va a evolucionar, nos irá peor!! –dice Michelle.

La otra sigue con cara de zombie y sus manos no dejan de temblar.

***

Muy lejos de allí...

En un campo lleno de pasto un pokémon blanco está sentado cantando.

-Estrellita si te vas...

En eso su frente comienza a brillar de color dorado, su cuerpo es envuelto por ese brillo hermoso. El pokémon dice:

-Jira, parece que alguien está evolucionando, chiiiii.

***

La bola de telaraña aun sigue persistente, no hay señales de que el pokémon va a salir de allí, pero tarde o temprano lo tendrá que hacer. 

Michelle comienza a hacer que su amiga reaccione y que supere el miedo por las arañas, la abraza y le dice también que ella la apoyará, los seis pokémon están en guardia ante cualquier ataque.

Cuando...

La telaraña desaparece dejando ver a un Ariados completamente enojado con dos enormes cañones a los lados de su cuerpo, un casco de color dorado (al igual que los cañones), que oculta las mejillas del insecto (si es que tiene).

De los cañones el Ariados comienza a disparar bolas pegajosas que se convierten en telaraña, Ai grita cada vez más fuerte y se asusta aun más, el pokémon trata de acercarse a la chica que lo atacó cuando era un Spinarak, a Ai, la chica se asusta al ver a donde se dirige el pokémon, pero... el Meowth y el Zangoose se lanzan en contra de la araña con intenciones de rasguñarlo, pero este los derriba fácilmente con un rayo blanco que sale de su cuerno, los dos pokémon caen heridos. Es el turno de Jigglypuff y Clefairy, las cuales hacen ataque metrónomo, sus brazos resplandecen, mientras los pokémon los menean de un lado a otro mencionado su nombre, los dos pokémon rosas juntan sus brazos e inclinan su cuerpo (como si estuvieran haciendo la fusión), de sus brazos, se crea una esfera de energía blanca que se convierte en un potente hiper rayo.

-¡¡Jiggly!!.

-¡¡Clefaaiiry!!.

El rayo choca contra Ariados, es detenido por un momento, pero este se levanta nuevamente.

Plusle y Minun rápidamente se colocan enfrente del Ariados, este trata de embestirlos, pero la agilidad de los ratones (creo, no sé si son ratones) es suficiente como para evitar las embestidas del pokémon araña. Los pokémon juntan sus manos y crean energía eléctrica que es disparada al Ariados, dejándolo un poco herido, Plusle y Minun nuevamente atacan con puños eléctricos, los cuales no dañan en gran manera a la araña, esta los embiste, y quedan lastimados. La araña camina nuevamente, con el objetivo de encajarle su ponzoñoso aguijón a Ai, que no puede escapar por la telaraña que le lanzó con sus cañones. La araña no puede caminar, algo la detiene, es Michelle que sujeta el cuerpo del arácnido, para que no se acerque a su amiga.

-No le harás nada a mi amiga –dice ella, con gran esfuerzo para sujetar a la gran criatura.

-Michelle... –dice Ai.

-Mis amigos son las personas más importantes para mi, y no dejaré que nadie les haga daño nunca –dice Michelle. De pronto el pokédex, pokénav y poké-e-reader comienzan a brillar, y se fusionan, formando el poké-analizer de la amistad.

La chica ve lo que ocurrió y suelta a la criatura, en eso busca en su bolsa la única carta que tiene, brinca para atrás y dice:

-¡¡¡INSERTAR CARTA!!! –la chica pasa por la ranura del poke-analizer rojo la carta, la cual es identificada, y ella vuelve a decir-. ¡¡¡CANTO DE AMOR!!!.

Su Jigglypuff comienza a entonar un hermoso canto, el cual hace que el Ariados quede dormido, la criatura sueña profundamente.

Mientras la chica celebra su hazaña.

-¡¡Sí, lo logré!!.

El Zangoose de Ai, corta la telaraña que sostenía a su entrenadora.

El cuerpo del Ariados forma una esfera de luz azul, la cual se hace pequeña y es absorbida por el poke-analizer de Michelle.

Una vez liberada Ai le dice a Michelle.

-Gracias...

Ellas se abrazan tiernamente. Ai también abraza a sus pokémon y les agradece su colaboración.

-Llegando a casa les daré nieve de vainilla, la que tanto les gusta.

Los pokémon festejan lo que su amiga les dice.

La barrera de luz desaparece, y toda la gente ve que las chicas salen de allí, todos camina como si nada hubiera pasado en ese lugar.

-Cuando le contemos esto a Chris... –dice Michelle un poco emocionada por la hazaña de hace algunos momentos.

Frente a la puesta de sol las chicas caminan dirigiéndose a sus casas, cuando...

En eso un ruidoso carro se para a un lado de ellas, en él vienen Chris y Tamao.

-Las buscamos en todos los centros comerciales de Tokio –dice Tamao un poco molesta.

-Sí en todos... –dice Chris con la cara verde, en señal de nauseas.

-¡¡Si permaneciera más contigo... juro que vomitaría todo, manejas como loca!! –vuelve a decir él.

Todos excepto Chris comienzan a reír.

-Miren –dice Michelle mostrándole a Tamao y Chris su nuevo poke-analizer.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste –replica Tamao.

-Pues verás.... –y comienza a contar toda la historia.

Suben al carro y con un poco más de paciencia Tamao los lleva a sus casas, mientras las dos chicas siguen relatando la historia y cómo Michelle demostró el poder de su amistad.

En cuanto a los pokémon, bueno... un poco cansados cierto, pero también felices, su valentía y su trabajo ha sido recompensado con una pequeña siesta en el camino a su casa.

-Ojalá que Kitty ya haya terminado su tarea, tenemos que celebrar esto con una cena, las invito a mi casa –propone Chris-. Mi mamá no está, pero podemos encargar pizzas o sushi.

-¡¡Genial!! –dicen todas.

Los chicos llaman a su amiga Kitty y la invitan a una cena y una pequeña pijamada en casa de Chris, acamparían en el extenso patio de su casa, en bolsas de dormir.

***

Como envidio a esos chicos, no puedo conocerlos aun, pero pronto lo haré, espero que seamos buenos amigos, realmente esa chica demostró sus sentimientos al defender a Ai.

-Pichu, ¿verdad que tú eres mi amigo?.

-Pichu pi –me responde con una sonrisa.

***

Un pequeño pokémon blanco duerme en un parque, soñando que tiene amigos, los cuales lo protegen y defienden en toda situación, lo quieren y se preocupan por él.

***

La amistad es una de las cosas más importantes y más bellas en este planeta, tener amigos; pero no sólo amigos de paso, sino amigos verdaderos que se preocupan por ti, que confían en ti, que te divierten es muy importante.

Nuestros amigos deben ser desinteresados y sinceros, para poder llevar una buena relación con ellos, y poder compartir momentos agradables.

**FIN** del capítulo...

***

Este fic va dedicado a todos mis amigos, a los cuales los quiero mucho, en especial a Katy y a Lucy. 

Cualquier duda al mail antes dado o un review.


	5. Sabiduría

**Magic Spirits.**

**Capítulo 5.**

**"Sabiduría"**

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

***

Nos encontramos en casa de Chris, entrenando para mejorar nuestras habilidades pokémon, mi Jigglypuff y mi Clefairy están ahorita practicando su ataque y su defensa en conjunto, ya que pelear en equipo es mi especialidad.

-¡¡¡EEVEE, BOLA DE LAS SOMBRAS!!! –nos sorprende Chris con el grito, mientras Eevee comienza a generar una extraña esfera de color morado, la cual se agranda en gran manera, Eevee al parecer ya no puede contener tanta energía, por lo que Chris le dice:

-¡¡Suéltala!! –el pokémon evolutivo lanza la esfera fantasmal hacia arriba.

-Tu Eevee no puede controlar esos poderes tan sorprendentes –replica Tamao, un poco molesta-. Debes evitar que tu pokémon haga ese tipo de técnicas hasta que se haga más fuerte ¿o quieres que pierda la vida –Tamao sube su voz en un tono más alto. 

Chris le contesta:

-¡¡Déjame, no tienes derecho a meterte en mis problemas!! –grita Chris también.

-Sólo lo hago por el bien de tus pokémon, no por ti –dice nuevamente Tamao. 

Sabía que otra discusión venía en camino, no pasan ni diez minutos, y esos dos comienzan a discutir.

-Elekid continuemos con nuestro entrenamiento –dice Tamao, mientras se marcha del lugar en donde se encontraba.

-Pero... ibas a entrenar conmigo –le grita mi amigo.

Ella no le contesta, solo le hace un gesto amenazador.

-Como quieras, al fin y al cabo, no te necesito –dice un poco molesto mientras reanuda su entrenamiento.

-¡¡¡Xatu, usa tu vista al futuro!!!.

-Tu, tu –grita el pokémon ave en señal de obediencia.

La plumas del pokémon se erizan y comienzan a adquirir un brillo hermoso, este cierra sus ojos, mientras continua volando, el ave de linaje psíquico comienza a resplandecer de color azul.

Bueno, Chris nuevamente ha hecho que sus pokémon desperdicien energías en entrenamiento, cuando lo pueden hacer en una batalla real, por lo que logro ver la cara de Tamao no es muy dulce, ya que le enoja el saber que mi amigo, haga ese tipo de cosas.

***

Jirachi, recorre el extenso parque en el que se encontraba, mientras ve una sombra que sube un árbol.

-Jira, hola, ¿quién eres? –dice con emoción el pequeño pokémon-. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –pregunta.

-Sentret, sen sen –se escucha una tierna voz.

***

-Ja ja ja ja ja... –una voz femenina ríe, mientras se muestra que en un charco de lodo, un Pichu juega con la chica, cubiertos de lodo.

-¿Quieres seguir jugando Pichu? –dice la entrenadora animada.

-Pichu pi –responde el pequeño pokémon amarillo con una cara sonriente.

***

Chris ordenó a su Mareep que usara el impact trueno más potente que tuviera, él no comprende que ordenando a sus pokémon a que hagan ataques tan fuertes cuando no tienen la suficiente experiencia puede ser catastrófico.

-¡¡¡Oddish, usa tu ataque de esporas de sueño!!!.

-Oddish Oddish –me responde cariñosamente, mientras aun sigo observando a ese obstinado de Chris que entren al igual que Michelle lo hace con su Jigglypuff y su Clefairy.

***

La ciudad entera está en paz, cuando el cielo es de pronto iluminado por una barrera de luz, una potente voz se escucha y dice:

-Legendarios guerreros, salven al mundo...

Sólo escuchan; Chris, Tamao, Kitty, Ai, Michelle, Ashley y un extraño chico que cruza el cielo montado en su Charizard.

Todos se preguntan "¿qué fue eso...?".

***

Jirachi que subía a un árbol con dificultad, para alcanzar a un Sentret, dice:

-Jira, conozco esa voz, ¡¡¡aahhhh!!! –grita el pokémon blanco cuando se desliza sobre la corteza del árbol y cae al suelo.

***

En la terraza de un edificio, un Meowth extraño mira la superficie de Tokio con cierta curiosidad y atención.

***

Michelle sigue entrenando a su Jigglypuff y a su Clefairy, Minun está recibiendo un descanso, después de que derribó del aire cincuenta patos de goma con su attack trueno.

-Hey Michelle, ¿qué tal si entrenas conmigo? –grita Chris.

-Claro que no, hasta que dejes de usar esos poderes que solo terminarán matando a tus pokémon, ¿no recuerdas la advertencia que nos hizo esa extraña chica?.

Chris sólo gruñe, y sigue entrenando a sus pokémon.

-Mira, tus pokémon están demasiado agotados, ¿no te importan ellos? –vuelve a decir la chica, mientras Chris voltea a ver a su Mareep que respira cansado.

-Oh está bien, ustedes ganan –grita Chris volteando a ver a Michelle y a Tamao.

-Pero aun así, debes aprender la lección y no te voy a hablar hasta que sea conveniente –dice Tamao.

Chris vuelve a gruñir, mientras comienza una batalla amistosa con Michelle:

-¡¡¡Veee Scyther!!!.

-Scyyyther.

El pokémon de tipo insecto menea sus cuchillas de un lado a otro, presumiendo su gran poder.

-¡¡¡Minun veee!!! –el pokémon entra al campo de batalla en el patio de la casa de Chris, y su cuerpo comienza a generar electricidad y a decir: -Miiiii –con el propósito de presumir, al igual que el pokémon mantis.

Los dos pokémon se preparan para la batalla...

-Nada de técnicas especiales, nada más ataques físicos –propone Chris.

-Está bien –contesta la chica.

-¡¡¡Minun, usa tu ataque de zarpazo!!! –comienza la entrenadora.

-¡¡¡Minuuuun!!!.

 -¡¡¡Scyther, neutraliza su ataque!!!.

-¡Scyyyther! –dice el pokémon cuando detiene los golpes de MIinun.

El Minun pone demasiado esfuerzo en ejecutar sus ataques. Scyther, intenta hacer un ataque rápido, pero la elasticidad de Minun evita que salga herido por el ataque del pokémon insecto.

El sol comienza a ponerse cuando una voz se escucha:

-Chris, Tamao, Michelle, vengan a comer, la cena está lista –grita la mamá del chico.

Los chicos y los pokémon toman su merecida cena, después de tanto entrenamiento en ese día, los tres duermen tan profundamente, el cansancio del entrenamiento, hizo que ellos cayeran rendidos.

***

Al día siguiente...

-Hola Ashley, ¿cómo has estado? –dice una señora de unos setenta años que sostiene un huevo amarillo con rayas negras.

-Muy bien, y buenos días señora Inoue, ¿cómo ha estado usted?.

-Bueno, pues los bebés me llenan de felicidad. Ya nacieron más –dice la anciana.

-¿Enserio? –se sorprende la chica del Pichu en el hombro.

-¿Quieres verlos? –pregunta la señora Inoue.

-¡¡¡Me encantaría!!!.

Las dos mujeres salen de ese lugar, y llegan a un extenso patio, en donde miles de huevos de pokémon son tapados con mantas y puestos sobre algunas cunas.

Más allá veinte bebés pokémon descansan, otros juguetean. Ashley se emociona demasiado al ver aquellos pokémon recién nacidos, que corre a cargar algunos.

-¡¡Ay, me encantan los bebés!! –dice mientras frota sus mejillas contra las de un pequeño Azurill.

***

Kitty Ryuuzaki estudia en el patio de su casa para su próximo examen. De repente una extraña columna de luz baja del cielo y una extraña voz se escucha, la chica rubia logra oír: -Guerreros legendarios, por favor salven nuestro mundo...

La luz choca con el suelo formando un campo de fuerza impenetrable, Kitty queda dentro de él. Luego, un óvalo de luz hace su aparición, hasta formar un huevo con un extraño símbolo en él: una extraña esfera ovalada con una línea recta en la parte inferior de esta (algo así como una cuchara de las que porta Kadabra). 

Ella sorprendida pero no asustada se acerca al huevo y lo toca, el huevo comienza a brillar y termina por abrirse.

Un pequeño Hoot-Hoot con unos enormes ojos tiernos sale del cascarón, y mira fijamente a Kitty, ella también mantiene su contacto visual con el ave.

***

Ashley mientras con un Cleffa en la cabeza, logra ver que su Pichu comienza a gruñir.

-¿Qué pasa Pichu?.

-Pichu pi –dice con voz ruda.

-Dices que un pokémon ha aparecido, está bien, vamos –dice la entrenadora como si hubiera entendido al pokémon, se despide de los bebés y de la señora Inoue y corre a un lugar desconocido.

***

El Hoot-Hoot enseguida ve a Kitty, en sus ojos comienzan a aparecer estrellitas, el pokémon ave mueve sus alas y pega su cuerpo con el pecho de Kitty.

-Ja ja, Piensas que soy tu madre, ¿eh? pequeño, está bien, entonces lo seré... –la entrenadora carga al pequeño pokémon ave y lo arrulla de una manera tierna. 

Luego de unos instantes...

Una esfera de luz aparece, el mismo símbolo que tenía la superficie del huevo, aparece en la bola de luz.

***

-¡¡¡Vamos Pichu, corre más rápido!!! –le dice una chica al atolondrado pokémon amarillo, que corre con dificultad por haberse comido cinco bolas de arroz.

 -Pichu pi –se queja.

***

Kitty trata de acercarse y tocar la bola, pero Hoot-Hoot se lo impide, comienza a hablar telepáticamente:

-*Se dice que esta esfera dará el conocimiento y los poderes para que el guerrero de la sabiduría proteja el mundo, de la oscuridad que pronto acechará al universo.

-¡Oh ya veo! –exclama ella.

-*Llegué a este mundo con el propósito de buscar al guerrero de la sabiduría, te encontré a ti, tal vez tú eres ese guerrero, en ti hay un poder escondido, lo puedo sentir.

-¿Ah sí?.

-*Te voy a hacer un acertijo, si tu inteligencia es la suficiente, serás el merecedor del poke-analizer de la sabiduría.

-Está bien, he ganado muchos concursos en donde me hacen cuestiones de razonamiento, son muuuy difíciles –replica ella.

-*Está bien, allí va la primera: "Un pastor tiene que pasar un Mightyena, un Mareep y una lechuga a la otra orilla de un río, dispone de una barca en la que solo caben él y una de las otras tres cosas. Si el pokémon lobo se queda solo con el Mareep se la come, si el eléctrico se queda solo con la lechuga se la come, ¿cómo debe hacerlo?".

-A ver... a ver –dice ella pensando-. ¿Qué podremos pasar primero? –dice ella hablando sola, tratando de buscar la respuesta.

-*Toma todo el tiempo que quieras, no tengo prisa, sé que lo conseguirás –dice el pokémon.

-Sí, eso va bien, ahora sólo falta el Mightyena...

-¡¡Lo tengo!! –grita ella, mientras el Hoot-Hoot se espanta por el grito.

-*Bien... ¿cuál es la respuesta?

Aguarda unos instantes para corroborar su respuesta.

-El pastor pasa primero el Mareep, lo deja en la otra orilla y regresa a por el Mightyena, al cruzar deja al pokémon lobo y vuelve con el Mareep, lo deja y cruza con la lechuga, deja la lechuga con el lobo y regresa por el pokémon oveja, ¡sí eso es...! –grita ella de emoción.

-¡Correcto! –exclama el Hoot-Hoot sorprendido.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos...

La chica se acerca, y con la yema de los dedos toca lentamente la esfera dorada, su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar con la luz, y pronto Kitty se ve envuelta por esa luz, el pokédex, el pokénav y el e-reader salen del bolsillo de la chica y cubiertos también por la luz, se fusionan, formando el analizador de la sabiduría. El ave también se ve envuelta por la luz, la cual la hace evolucionar en un Noctowl azul y con alas doradas.

-Lo sabía, eres la guerrera de la sabiduría –rompe el silencio el búho.

-¿O sea que ya soy como Tamao, Chris y Michelle, puedo utilizar los poderes de las cartas en mis pokémon? –dice ella emocionada.

-*No solo es eso –dice el ave-. Pronto descubrirán su verdadera misión. No creas que ustedes se hicieron amigos por casualidad, ustedes son amigos porque la leyenda dice que los guerreros serán más unidos que dos metales atraídos por magnetismo.

-Es interesante a pesar de que no sé de qué estás hablando –añade Kitty en tono decepcionante, mientras una gota aparece en la cara del búho y de la chica.

***

En un lugar de la ciudad...

-Ha aparecido el guerrero de la sabiduría –dice una extraña Meowth.

-Lo sé –contesta un Espeon, mientras su cola brilla de color rosa, sosteniendo unos aros de color dorado comienzan a sonar.

***

-*Para que mis poderes puedan pertenecerte –dice el Noctowl-. Debes vencerme –continúa-. Te haré otro acertijo –el búho cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar: -¿Qué será, qué es? Mientras más grande menos se ve.

-Mmm... déjame pensarla un poco –dice ella con el dedo índice de su mano derecha en el labio inferior.

-No tengo prisa, tómate todo tu tiempo –dice el pokémon nocturno.

Pasan la mitad de un hora cundo la chica soltando gritos de felicidad rompe el enorme silencio.

-Tal vez sea... no estoy segura... pero puede ser... ¿la oscuridad?.

El ave pone una cara de decepción, cuando el dice:

-Eres una persona muy inteligente, gracias  a eso lograrás superarte en la vida –el búho brilla de color dorado, cuando formando una pequeña bola azul, es absorbido por el poke-analizer de la chica. Ella festeja saltando bailando y gritando.

***

Los tres chicos: Michelle, Tamao y Chris de pronto sienten gran felicidad en sus corazones, no sabiendo que es porque su amiga también forma parte de su grupo.

Ai también siente de pronto una corazonada.

***

La sabiduría es algo indescriptible que yace dentro de nosotros, nadie es torpe y "burro" en este mundo, todos tenemos algo de inteligencia dentro. La sabiduría sin duda nos ayuda a salir de problemas y dificultades que se nos presenten en la vida. Por algo dicen: "Mas vale maña que fuerza".

"¿Verdad Noctowl?".

"Tooowwl".

"Hasta la próxima amigos, se despide Kitty Ryuuzaki"

***

**FIN** del capítulo...

--------------------------------

Fic dedicado a Amhy Potter, quien es una persona muy dedicada e inteligente. Por algo es el primer lugar de nuestra preparatoria. ¡Felicidades amiga!. ¡Te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga (no excluyendo a Verotto, Lucy y Katy, claro).

***Ashley Sketchit, es urgente que leas esto* **Debido a que tengo cursos de verano en la escuela no puedo conectarme al msn, sino hasta dentro de tres o cuatro semanas más. Sorry, ojalá nos mantengamos en contacto por mails. Tango muchas ganas de platicar contigo. Bye...!!!


	6. Justicia

**Magic Spirits.**

**Capítulo 6.**

***Justicia***

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

Aun recuerdo aquella vez en que Pichu y yo recibimos el poke-analizador de la justicia. En ese tiempo había ido a América del sur, a una expedición con mis padres. En ese tiempo aun no comprendíamos del todo nuestra misión, pero... la aceptamos porque sabíamos que eso era algo grave, y teníamos razón mi amarillo amigo y yo. Nuestros sentimientos estaban tan unidos, eso fue dos semanas después de que lo salvé del ataque de ese Raticate gigante, luego nos conocimos un poco más, para ser los mejores amigos que hoy somos.

La historia de cómo nos convertimos en los guerreros de la justicia comienza así...

Los pokémon ave cantaban y revoloteaban en aquella selva, en la cual nos encontrábamos. Estábamos acampando en unas montañas, en la cima de estas, se podía ver todo el bosque hermoso, aquel paraíso verde, en el cual vivían millones de vidas pokémon.

Pichu y yo decidimos, luego de admirar la vista, avanzar un poco para explorar el lugar. Con el permiso de mis padres, nos alejamos un poco del lugar en que las tiendas de campaña se encontraban.

 El aire puro llegaba a esas partes altas, donde también se podían observar a los Pidgeot que pasaban volando con sus hijos, dándoles a estos, pequeños lecciones de vuelo, que en un futuro les serviría para defenderse de feroces depredadores, o de entrenadores ansiosos de ampliar su colección.

En ese momento, moríamos de ganas de adentrarnos en una aventura. Mi Pichu tenía la más grande de las sonrisas en ese momento, y cómo no, si el lugar era bello y el momento feliz, con todo lo que íbamos a co0nocer.

La curiosidad me empujaba a seguir caminando, a seguir el sendero que se encontraba delante de mi.

Pronto podía ver árboles que adornaban aquel lugar. La vegetación comenzaba a reinar el lugar.

Algunos Mankey y Aipom que brincaban en las ramas de los árboles, comenzaban a reír y a festejar en cuanto nos miraban, tal vez no era muy común que los humanos caminaran por ese lugar, no desperdicié esa oportunidad, y una foto fue tomada a aquellos pokémon juguetones.

Hasta que por fin los perdimos de vista, el bullicio desapareció y la tranquilidad volvió a sentirse, esa tranquilidad que no me gustaba del todo.

Sentía potentes miradas a mis espaldas, de repente volteaba, pero no había nadie allí. Entonces Pichu me preguntaba.

-¿Pichu pi? (¿pasa algo?).

Luego, me tranquilizaba, pero la tensión continuaba desmesuradamente.

Después de unos instantes logramos ver a un Furret hembra con tres crías, a las cuales alimentaba con berries. Esa escena me gustó mucho, rápidamente me puse a dibujarlos, pero solo alcancé  a plasmar una parte, aun así tengo una fotografía de esa vez. Muestro una sonrisa de satisfacción cada vez que la miro.

Me calmé luego de ver a la madre y sus hijos, avanzamos para buscar más pokémon a los cuales vigilar y observar.

Unos minutos más tarde Pichu y yo encontramos a tres cachorros Meowth, pero, ¿Meowths en ese lugar?, se notaba que eran salvajes, porque sus orejas eran más grandes, sus ojos más rasgados, colmillos más anchos y largos, su tamaño también era mayor al de un Meowth común a esa edad. Estaban acostados, dormidos, ocultos entre los arbustos. Por supuesto, también les tomé su merecida foto. Nos marchamos de allí antes de que la mamá Persian apareciera y se enfureciera al vernos allí.

-¿Estás contento, Pichu? –le pregunté. Él contestó afirmativamente y una sonrisa se vio en su rostro, en realidad sí parecía disfrutar el momento al igual que yo.

Otra vez... había sentido una mirada detrás de mí, comencé a sudar, luego de que voltee y vi una sombra pasar rápidamente, me maree un poco, Pichu trató de detener mi caída, pero mi peso era mayor.

Lo único que recuerdo de esos momentos fue cuando abrí los ojos, y vi la cara angustiada de mi amigo eléctrico, al verme despertar se alegró de nuevo, acercó su húmeda nariz a mis mejillas y comenzó a tallarla contra mis pómulos, en señal de alegría, yo lo cargué y lo elevé en lo alto, él movía sus manitas con alegría. Luego de eso nos abrazamos, fue en esos momentos tan "padres" que descubrí lo tan importante que es para mí, mi amigo.

En ese día llevaba una gorra roja y una chaqueta azul, el calor iba aumentando, como si el sol se acercara cada vez más a la tierra o la tierra al sol, por lo que decidí quitármela. Luego de eso, Pichu trepó por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi hombro. Sentía más peso de un lado que del otro, debido a que era una de las primeras veces en que Pichu hacía eso.

Llegamos a un lugar en donde ya no había árboles, era algo así como una especie de pradera, el lugar era sin duda hermoso, y una se sentía más libre, sobre todo cuando el viento chocaba con mi cuerpo, se podían admirar las nubes, que hacía unas horas que no las miraba, empecé a imaginar la forma de un Mareep en ellas, Pichu también la reconoció en cuanto la vio.

Luego nos paramos y reanudamos nuestro recorrido, nos adentramos a una zona en donde, de nuevo había árboles. Vimos a un Heracross absorbiendo la savia de un árbol, mi reacción no fue muy calmada, fue del todo desfavorable, sobre todo porque terminé en gritos. Pichu trató de calmarme, pero por la alteración le pisé la cola, una descarga eléctrica fue propiciada luego de un instante de lo sucedido. El Heracross se fue, al igual que mi miedo, me dolía la cara. Al ver mi estado (el de alguien rostizada), Pichu se disculpó. A pesar de que se disculpó, no se me iba a quitar el dolor de la descarga, pero aun así la acepté. Al fin y al cabo no fue algo tan grave.

Me sentía diferente ese día, algo que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía, mis padres salían muy comúnmente de excursión a diferentes partes del mundo, pero no siempre los podía acompañar, debido a las pesadísimas tareas escolares. Al parecer la agobiante ciudad también estresaba a Pichu. Nuestro espíritu ahora era movido por la aventura, aunque, tal vez tendríamos que esperar hasta las vacaciones de verano a vivir otra como esa, (o... al menos eso creía yo).

Ya comenzábamos a sentir algo de hambre cuando media hora pasó (desde que comenzamos a ver figuras en las nubes), y lo malo era que no había llevado algunas galletas o un pan, para comer en el camino. Nuestros estómagos empezaban a mostrar esa incómoda impaciencia al no haber algún nutriente en ellos. Pero no podíamos hacer nada más que seguir nuestro camino recto y aguantarnos unas horas más en "ayuno".

Del sol comenzó a emanar mucha luz, luz blanca. La luz empezaba a formar chispas que al caer y ponerse en contacto con la tierra, hacían crecer hermosas flores violetas. Quedamos maravillados ante este suceso, a pesar de que no comprendíamos lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto una sombra negra se posó enfrente de nosotros dos, era esa sombra que había sentido con anterioridad, luego, comenzó a brillar hasta revelar su verdadera identidad y que la sombra no era más que una manta negra que cubría totalmente su cuerpo. Era una hermosa mujer con tez blanca, tan blanca como la nieve. Su cabello era liso, de color verde, y le llegaba hasta el cuello. Sus grandes ojos color carmesí escondían una mirada misteriosa. Traía un vestido blanco con una hendidura en el centro. Al parecer traía también en el pecho una saco verde, debido a que sus brazos y sus manos eran del mismo color.

Alzó sus manos de lado a lado creando una ventisca fresca que hizo aparecer a unos Butterfree destilando de sus alas, unas extrañas esporas de color rosa que daban un olor agradable. Su cuerpo comenzó a generar un aura de color dorado, y comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Gardevoir. Soy la encargada de vigilar los sentimientos y pensamientos de los humanos y pokémon.

Pichu subió a mi hombro y me dijo:

-Pichu piii Pichu pi pi.

No podía entender ese mensaje. Por mucho que tratara de decírmelo.

-¿Cómo está eso de que eres la encargada de vigilar los sentimientos y pensamientos de los demás?.

-Así es, ¡observa! –me dijo ella, mientras dirigía una mano hacia mí y un rayo blanco chocaba contra mi pecho, y me hizo levitar a unos 80 centímetros del suelo. 

Parecía que había enmudecido, debido a que mis palabras no salían, ella también se elevó un poco, más alto que yo, yo permanecía inmóvil en el aire, mi mirada estaba concentrada solo en ella, sentía como si mis ojos hubieran perdido sus pupilas, Gardevoir volando se acercó a mí y luego desapareció, después de eso ya no sentí nada, como si me hubiera desmayado o como si hubiera muerto.

***

Estoy viajando dentro de los pensamientos de la chica, buscando una parte de su pasado en la cual revele la energía que guarda su corazón, y el poder de sus sentimientos.

Su cerebro es un campo de flores y pasto en el cual se puede ver el claro cielo azul. Cada uno mostramos la forma de nuestros sentimientos, según los sueños e ilusiones que tengamos, al parecer a ella le gusta mirar al cielo, acostada en el campo y oliendo flores. Qué bonitos pensamientos; pero esos sueños pueden ser perturbados por la maldad. Sin embargo ella sabe cuidarse a sí misma.

¡Una visión se aproxima!. Las visiones muestran recuerdos hermosos o trágicos de nuestro pasado.

+++

-¡Mira Giselle hice una flor de papel!.

-¡Qué bonita, ¿me enseñas?!.

-Claro, mira primero doblas esta parte así, y esta así...

Ese alegre recuerda de ellas dos debe ser bonito, la chica le enseña como hacer flores de papel a su amiga, eso tal vez pasó cuando ellas tenían cinco años de edad.

+++

La visión ha desaparecido, ahora estoy parada de nuevo en el campo de flores, no dudo que pronto su mente quiera sacarme de aquí, para eso tiene que debilitarme de alguna manera con trampas mentales.

¡Otra visión!.

+++

-Mamá te quiero mucho, toma esta rosa como regalo hoy en tu día.

-¡Gracias hijita!

+++

Sus recuerdos son hermosos y llenos de paz, ella debe ser uno de los guerreros que protegerá el reino del pasado, tal vez por eso me enviaron a vigilarla.

+++

-¡Miren lo que les traigo!, les daré tres pedazos iguales de queso a cada uno de ustedes, eso es algo justo. Toma, toma, toma.

-¡Raticate!.

-¡Raticate!.

-¡Raticate!.

+++

No duraré mucho tiempo aquí. Sus sentimientos son puros, pero pronto ella me rechazará y me sacará de su mente.

Vamos tan solo un recuerdo más. Una visión más.

-Qué haces dentro de mi mente, sal ahora mismo.

Ella está hablando por medio de sus pensamientos.

Lo sabía, está apunto de despertar, mi hechizo de hipnosis duró más poco de lo que yo pensaba.

-¡Sal ahora mismo! –retumba su voz.

Oh, la tierra está temblando. ¡El campo se parte en dos, estoy en grave peligro! ella ya activó sus trampas mentales, la tierra está siendo inundada por magma, tengo la suficiente experiencia como para saber que esto es irreal, mis poderes psíquicos me salvarán de ser destruida por el magma. Tal vez pueda volver a dormirla, aun necesito permanecer un momento más dentro de su mente.

¡Eso es ahí viene otro recuerdo!.

+++

-¡Pichu te quiero mucho!, gracias por ser mi amigo.

-Pichu pi.

+++

Eso es, ahí está la luz de la justicia, ella es la guerrera de la justicia. Ahora mismo saldré de su mente. Antes de que le afecte en su salud mental.

***

Mis ojos por fin se abrieron recuperé el conocimiento, sentía como si alguien estuviera interfiriendo en mis pensamientos. La mujer llamada Gardevoir está junto a mi, ya no estoy en el aire, ahora descanso en el suelo.

-Hola –me dice ella-. ¿Estás bien?.

-Eh... sí –le contesto.

-Tú eres la merecedora del cristal de la justicia, luego hablaré de tu misión –me dijo ella-. Entré a tu mente y me permití ver tus pensamientos para revisar si eres una guerrera.

Mis artefactos pokémon comenzaron a brillar y se fusionaron de una manera extraña. Yo seguía sin entender. Mientras ella comenzaba a decir:

-Tus pensamientos están llenos de amor. Eres una persona muy pura. Como te había dicho hace poco, soy la encargada de vigilar los pensamientos de los demás, los tuyos son de paz, amor, justicia y amistad, hoy en día los jóvenes solo piensan en vicios y están sentados demasiado tiempo frente a un aparato eléctrico, sin saber el verdadero sentido de la vida y sin liberar su imaginación. Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, luego aclararé las cosas, sé que ahora no me has entendido nada de lo que he dicho.

Le hice un gesto de negatividad. Cuando volvió a hablar.

-Quiero decirte que no soy una humana como piensas –me guiñó un ojo y desapareció, eso quería decir que era un pokémon, había estado leyendo mi mente todo ese tiempo.

Con mis aparatos hechos uno solo (pokégear, pokédex e e-reader), volví al campamento con mis padre, los abracé y les dije cuánto los quería, lo que me había sucedido ese día fue un misterio que ahora comprendo, sé la responsabilidad que implica ser un guerrero.

Esa es la historia de cómo me convertí en la guerrera de la justicia.

***

Gardevoir tiene razón, hoy en día los jóvenes solo pensamos en vicios y estamos sentados demasiado tiempo frente a una computadora o un televisor, un Game Cube o un Play Station. Sin saber el verdadero sentido de la vida y sin liberar nuestra imaginación. Es importante tener pensamientos de paz, amistad y amor.

***

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a Ashley Sketchit por dejarme tomar su personaje para cambiarlo a uno de mi propio mundo ¡Gracias!.


	7. La constelación del dragón y la maldició...

**Magic Spirits.**

**Capítulo 6:**

**La constelación del dragón y la maldición de la reina.**

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

Una pacífica noche en las calles de Tokio. La mayoría de los habitantes del oeste de la ciudad, ya dormían en sus placenteras camas y soñaban con ser ricos, tener poderes, o cosas así.

En un inesperado instante, una columna de luz cruza el cielo y posándose sobre la tierra ilumina un parque cercano.

Un chico de unos diecisiete años aparece, la luz hace que sus pupilas brillen. Se acerca lentamente a la barrera y extendiendo sus manos deshace el escudo que evita la entrada a cualquier ser.

Adentro...

—¡Dratini, yo te elijo!.

La pokébola  se abre y el raro dragón comienza a emitir sonidos que son propios de este tipo de pokémon.

—Tan solo tenemos que esperar amigo —le dice el chico con los brazos cruzados.

—Draaa —responde el pequeño.

En eso, un huevo de color amarillo hace su aparición, cuando este se abre, un ente con signos digitales comienza a chillar. Luego este es cubierto por las sombras y toma la forma de un Zubat de gran tamaño (más de lo común).

Dratini se acerca al murciélago con un gesto desafiante. El Zubat trata de embestirlo, pero el dragón esquiva el ataque gracias a su velocidad. El Zubat aumenta de tamaño y en un intento de golpear a Dratini con sus alas, destruye el piso y lo convierte en añicos.

El Zubat extiende sus alas, y alza la cabeza; su cuerpo empieza a brillar, al igual que el del dragón, cinco esferas de luz brotan del cuerpo de este.

—¡Está usando un ataque drenador! —dice el chico en un tono fuerte.

El Dratini se retuerce un poco debido a la falta de energía, pero luego se reincorpora.

—¡Qué bueno que estás bien Dratini!, lo único que tienes que hacer es un... ¡hiper rayo!.

El dragón abre su boca, mientras un "draaa" sale de ella, una esfera de luz dorada comienza a formarse en la cavidad gustativa del dragón, que crece conforme pasa cada segundo. La esfera se torna gigante, luego es disparada como un potente cañón de energía. El Zubat cae herido debido al impacto del ataque de su contrincante, destrozando el piso a su paso.

—Nadie te puede derrotar —exclama el chico en tono presuntuoso.

La energía del Zubat gigante es absorbida por el poke-analizer del extraño muchacho. Luego de unos diez minutos, ellos dos se alejan por un rumbo desconocido.

La noche pasa, y con ella llega un nuevo día.

Las aves revolotean en el parque, en donde la gente mira sorprendida los destrozos que hizo el Zubat gigante (aunque en realidad ellos no saben por qué ocurrió eso).

***

3:27 p.m.

En casa de Chris.

—...Y con el ataque de "water gun" de la carta del "Misty´s Squirtle" tu "Ponyta" queda vencido. Ahora puedo tomar el sexto y ultimo premio —dice el chico feliz—. Estás vencida Michelle.

—Mmm... no te he podido ganar hoy —dice ella tristemente.

—Y nunca lo harás —dice el presumido de Chris.

—Apenas soy principiante Chris —dice Michelle.

—Lo sé, y por eso estoy utilizando mis cartas más débiles.

***

—¿Te gusta Pichu? —pregunta una chica de cabello negro dirigiéndose a su pokémon.

—*Sí —contesta el pequeño amarillo.

—Lo olvidaba, el helado de vainilla es tu favorito —vuelve a decir ella.

—Pichu pi —grita Pichu con una sonrisa, y con los ojos cerrados.

***

En la mansión Ryuuzaki.

—Mi Swinub es tan suave, te relajas completamente cuando lo tocas —exclama Tamao con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Enserio? —pregunta Kitty sorprendida.

La puerta se abre y una señora con un delantal hace su aparición.

—Chicas les traje unos bocadillos —dice.

—Gracias nana —habla Kitty.

—Para servirte hija —contesta ella.

***

"Mi corazón brinca de felicidad cuando estás cerca. Porque tan solo un minuto sin ti es un eternidad para mi". 

—No, no me gusta —dice una chica.

—*Eso suena bien Ai, a mi sí me gusta —comenta un pequeño Plusle, tendido en la cama junto a su amiga.

—Gracias Plusle.

La chica mira el reloj, y con un gesto de asombro...

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!.

—*¿Qué pasa? —dice el aturdido pokémon eléctrico.

—Creo que debí estar hace una hora en casa de Chris, íbamos a jugar unos partidos de trading card game —dice ella—. Se me pasó el tiempo escribiendo mis poemas.

—*Aun tenemos tiempo —dice un Zangoose rebelde que salta a la cama de la chica.

—Ya deberían estar terminando, pero... —duda un poco—, no importa, vamos.

La chica toma su pequeña bolsa, el resto de las pokébolas, y los otros pokémon la siguen.

***

—¡Mira Pichu!, el piso está hecho un desastre —me dice Ashley un poco alterada, apuntando al demolido suelo del parque. Que por razones desconocidas se encuentra en ese estado.

De entre los árboles se logra escuchar una voz:

—Eso lo hice yo.

La voz pertenecía a un chico que deja ver su rostro.

—Anoche un Zubat gigante vino del reino del pasado. No me digas que no te percataste de su presencia.

—La verdad... no —dice Ashley—, lo que pasa es que me dormí desde temprano. Oye ¿como sabes eso?, ¿tú también eres uno de los héroes legendarios?.

—Claro, o no estaríamos hablando de eso en este momento —prorrumpe él—. Pero tengamos una batalla pokémon, usando nuestras almas y cartas.

—¿Para qué quieres pelear? No somos enemigos —exclama Ashley extrañada—. A todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?.

—Mi nombre es Cole. Y la verdad quiero ver quién de nosotros dos es el más fuerte, porque a los otros aun no se les revela la misión ¿no es así?. Y la verdad yo no creo que ellos sean tan fuertes.

—Está bien, pero alejémonos de aquí o la gente se comenzará a reunir, y aparte podemos hacer trizas este lugar.

—Muy bien —concluye el chico.

Ashley extiende sus brazos hacia arriba, su cuerpo comienza a brillar, y esta grita:

—**¡Twin Wing!.**

El espectro de una ave aparece detrás de ella, mientras un viento que gira a su alrededor la eleva. El espectro aparece de nuevo: un ave con un alargado penacho en su cabeza, la parte posterior del cuerpo de color marrón, y la parte de afuera de sus ojos estaba recubierta de un negro ébano. El espíritu desaparece, a Ashley le comienzan a brillar los ojos, es por eso que me doy cuenta que ha sido poseída por el pokémon, dos alas gigantes de color rosa crecen en su espalda.

—Sube… —me dice, tomándome de mi mano y colocándome en su hombro.

Por otra parte, el chico saca a un Charizard de su pokébola y sube en su espalda.

—Veo que ya sabes convocar las "Alas gemelas" —dice el chico.

—Ajá —afirma ella, con lo que parece una doble voz.

El Charizard vuela a lo alto, y se eleva sobre las nubes. Ashley hace lo mismo. Arriba, los dos planean en donde pelearán, esa parte de la conversación no la entiendo mucho, ya que el chico tiene una lingüística muy diferente a la de mi amiga.

Luego el Charizard sale disparado hacia delante de nosotros. Ashley también continúa con su vuelo. A decir verdad, ese pokémon de fuego tiene una velocidad sorprendente.

Cuando me doy cuenta, estamos elevados sobre un extraño desierto, el sol comienza a ponerse. El siniestro chico hace un gesto y después de eso, los dos descienden, hasta tocar tierra. Las alas comienzan a brillar y desaparecen, luego yo me bajo del hombro de Ashley.

—En cinco minutos prepararemos nuestros mejores pokémon, o espíritus —dice el hombre llamado Cole en voz alta, mientras Ashley afirma.

—Lo siento Pichu... usaré a otro —me dice, esa respuesta me desilusiona un poco, pero ni modo, ya habrá otra ocasión.

***

Los dos contrincantes se preparan para la batalla.

—Estoy listo —grita Cole a unos siete metros alejado de Ashley.

—Sí, yo también —contesta Ashley proyectando una bella sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¡Dratini, sal! —grita con tono de rudeza, arrojando la pokébola.

Ashley levanta su poke-analizer, este comienza a brillar, y un viento de color rosa la cubre.

—¡Convoco al espíritu de la justicia...! ¡a la guardiana de los sentimientos y pensamientos de todo ser vivo! ¡¡Gardevoir, te llamo desde el valle de los espíritus!!, ¡¡yo te elijo!! —grita.

El analizador brilla, y dispara una luz blanca que sube hasta el cielo. Luego, una mujer de piel blanca aparece. Con una mirada misteriosa.

—Veo que sí eres una guerrera poderosa —exclama el chico con los ojos cerrados—. El poder de ese pokémon es sorprendente.

—Así es... 

—¡Dratini…!! —el chico alza su poke-analizer verde—, ¡¡evoluciona!!.

Dratini comienza a brillar, y emite un "Draaa", mientras cierra sus ojos. Un rayo de luz de siete colores lo rodea: Las pequeñas aletas situadas a cada lado de su cabeza, toman la forma de dos alitas blancas. El círculo en su frente se hincha convirtiéndose así, en un pequeño cuerno. Su cuerpo comienza a crecer y cambia de color: de azul marino, a un azul más vivo que brilla hasta con la menor intensidad de luz. Una perla aparece en el inicio de su cuello, al igual que al final de su cola, solo que aquí aparecen dos.

—¿Tú puedes hacer que tus pokémon evolucionen? —se extraña Ashley.

—Ajá —contesta Cole—. Comencemos con la batalla.

Los dos pokémon se colocan en posición de batalla: Gardevoir pone sus manos a los costados, su cuerpo recto y las piernas un poco separadas una de otra. Dragonair por su parte enrolló su cuerpo, la cabeza al frente, y el extremo de su cola apuntando para arriba.

—¡Dragonair, trata de embestirlo! —ordena.

El pokémon vuela en dirección a su oponente, pero Gardevoir eleva sus manos y le dispara un rayo psíquico de color blanco antes de que el dragón pueda llegar hasta ella.

—¡Rayo aurora! —comanda Cole.

El rayo de colores es disparado hacia el pokémon psíquico, pero este hace una barrera mental. Dicho escudo es destruido por la misma fuerza de la aurora, y logra dañar a Gardevoir.

—¿Gardevoir estás bien? —dice preocupada la chica.

—No te preocupes Ashley —el pokémon habla telepáticamente, mientras se levanta del suelo.

El dragón golpea a la psíquica con un ataque llamado: "golpe de dragón". Pero esta enseguida contraataca con un "puñetazo psíquico".

Dragonair trata de golpear a Gardevoir  consecutivamente con su alargado cuerpo, pero ella usando la teletransportación los esquiva con facilidad. Luego ataca al dragón con un rayo mental.

—¡¡Insertar carta!! —grita Cole al tiempo en que pasa una carta por la ranura de su analizador—, ¡¡Llamado de las sombras nocturnas!!.

La carta brilla, al igual que Dragonair, mientras emite un "Aiiiiiiir". 

—¡Aaaahh! Tengo entendido que la carta del "llamado de las sombras nocturnas" es una de las cartas prohibidas —dice Ashley sorprendida.

—Así es, y acabará contigo —dice el chico despiadadamente.

—Pero, sólo la puede utilizar un ser cuyo corazón esté reinado por la oscuridad —vuelve a decir.

—¡¡Basta de charlas!! ¡¡Dragonair, llamado de las sombras nocturnas!!.

—¡Aiiiiiiiiiiiiir! —grita el dragón.

El cielo comienza a oscurecerse más rápido cada vez, ni las estrellas, ni la luna se pueden apreciar.

—¡Ahora sí, atácala con la sombra nocturna! —ordena Cole.

—¡No, la sombra nocturna es un ataque que le pertenece a los fantasmas, eres débil contra ese movimiento! —exclama Ashley dirigiéndose al pokémon psíquico.

—Sí, y gracias al llamado de las sombras nocturnas, este ataque está reforzado con un poder oscuro, así es que es más fuerte —dice él.

—No le harás nada a Gardevoir, puedo repeler tu ataque ¡Insertar carta... "defensa de hierro".

La carta brilla, Gardevoir también, poco a poco su cuerpo comienza a endurecerse y tomar un color grisáceo, convirtiéndose en metal. El pokémon psíquico recibe el ataque fantasma, pero no logra penetrar el cuerpo de metal de Gardevoir.

—Buen trabajo —premia Ashley.

—Muy ingenioso —exclama Cole aplaudiéndole a su oponente—. Pero ahora es diferente: ¡Onda de choque, Dragonair!.

—¡Air!.

El pokémon reúne energía eléctrica y en forma de una esfera gigante es disparada hacia la psíquica.

—¡Cambio de carta: Carga eléctrica! —grita Ashley, pasando una tarjeta por el analizador—. Gracias a este poder, Gardevoir puede absorber tu onda de choque para ella crear su propio ataque eléctrico.

Gardevoir forma una esfera eléctrica que rodea su cuerpo, enseguida el disparo eléctrico es absorbido por el cuerpo de la psíquica.

—¡Ahora Gardevoir: Choque de trueno! —grita.

La esfera de energía es transformada en un rayo psíquico que golpea a Dragonair y forma una nube de polvo.

Cuando la nube se disipa...

—No se si sabías, pero, los ataques eléctricos no causan mucho daño a los dragones —dice el chico despóticamente.

—Sí, sí lo sabía —contesta la chica de cabello negro.

—¡Dragonair, furia dragón!.

El potente rayo de fuego azul en forma de remolino trata de derribar a su oponente.

—¡Pantalla de luz Gardevoir! —exclama Ashley.

El rayo choca contra una pared invisible que destila un brillo.

Enseguida el poke-analizaer de Cole comienza a brillar. 

—¡Aiiiir! —grita el dragón, cuando es cubierto por una cascada de luz. El torrente desaparece, y el Dragonair evoluciona a Dragonite que exclama: —¡Bau! —mientras se eleva por los aires.

La sorpresa para Ashley y Gardevoir es mayor, no cabe duda que el poder de Cole es mucho.

—¡Cambio de carta: Tornado!.

Los ojos de Gardevoir toman un brillo azulado, y luego, un tornado es creado y dirigido hacia Dragonite.

—Tu también haz un tornado, Dragonite! —grita Cole.

El dragón agita sus alas, creando también un tornado, que frena la velocidad del otro. Grandes ráfagas de viento arrasan con el desierto en el que se encuentran los humanos y los pokémon.

—No te preocupes Ashley, mi pantalla de luz nos protegerá —dice Gardevoir.

Las corrientes de aire por fin desaparecen y los dos entrenadores continúan con la batalla.

 —¡Cambio de carta! ¡¡Mega-cuerno!! —grita Cole.

El cuerno de Dragonite se ilumina y luego crece de una manera sorprendente. El efecto de la carta "llamado de las sombras nocturnas" desaparece con la activación de una nueva, las estrellas y la luna por fin se muestran en el cielo.

Dragonite trata de herir a Gardevoir con su enorme cuerno. Los ataques cada vez suben su intensidad, por lo que la psíquica no los soportará por mucho tiempo.

—¡Baau! —grita Dragonite cada vez que su oponente esquiva uno de sus ataques.

—¡Resiste Gardevoir! —grita Amhy.

***

En casa de Chris...

9:04 p.m. 

—¿Qué te pasa Chris? —pregunta Michelle.

—Es que siento como si algo le estuviera pasando a alguien muy cercano a mi, no lo sé, es un sensación extraña —contesta él triste.

—Me ha pasado a veces —contesta Ai tratando de animar a su amigo.

—Mejor vamos a seguir jugando cartas, así nos enseñas más de tus trucos ¿sí? —dice Michelle.

—Ok —contesta.

Pero la verdad es que el corazón jamás falla, alguien muy cercano a Chris, en algún lugar, está siendo herido, no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma.

***

—¡Defiéndete con triple puñetazo Gardevoir! —exclama Ashley, mientras ve a los dos pokémon peleando en el aire.

—¡Sí! —contesta el pokémon.

Dragonite esquiva el primer golpe, pero luego Gardevoir lo golpea en el estómago una segunda y tercera vez, con demasiada intensidad. Dragonite queda asfixiado por unos segundos.

Los dos pokémon descienden hasta tocar tierra.

—¡Usa hiper rayo, Dragonite!.

—Bau.

El pokémon reúne energía desde su cuerno (aun reforzado con la carta "mega-cuerno"), formándola en una esfera, hasta que esta es disparada. El gran impacto del súper-ataque daña a Gardevoir.

—¡Gardevoir, recuperación! —dice Ashley

El pokémon brilla y enseguida sus heridas sanan.

—¡Sigue disparando hiper rayos!.

—¡Baaau!.

—¡Gardevoir, meditación!. Así podremos reunir la energía suficiente para convocar un nuevo espíritu.

El pokémon psíquico se coloca en la posición de loto, para realizar su ataque de meditación, mientras un campo psíquico la protege de cualquier ataque de sus adversarios.

Gardevoir menciona un conjuro, mientras medita, su mente ha llegado a un estado en donde el cuerpo se encuentra en relajación total.

—¡Golpe de cuerpo, Dragonite!.

—¡Bau!.

El pokémon se lanza en contra del escudo psíquico.

—Eso no funcionará Cole, deberías saberlo —interrumpe Ashley.

El brillo de la esfera psíquica se vuelve dorada, el poke-analizer emite un sonido extraño. Ashley mira como el Dragonite cae cansado, por sus intentos de destruir la esfera psíquica y así interrumpir la meditación. La chica extrañada mira la pantalla de su analizador y un mensaje aparece allí: "Meditación Completa".

Gardevoir sale de la burbuja, mientras esta desaparece.

—Tu aspecto está mejorado Gardevoir, no parece que acabas de tener una batalla —dice la chica entrenadora.

—Es por la meditación —contesta el pokémon con voz dulce.

—Oops... es cierto —bromea.

—Veo que tu pokémon ya ha terminado de ejecutar ese ataque que solo hizo retrasar la muerte de tu espíritu —dice Cole.

Gardevoir gruñe, mientras que Ashley piensa:

—Estás equivocado si piensas que al hacer ese ataque perdimos el tiempo.

—¡Golpe de las sombras, Dragonite! —ordena Cole.

—¡Esquívalo Gardevoir! —grita, mientras su pokémon esquiva el ataque—. Ahora podemos hacer un conjuro gracias a la energía reunida por la meditación de Gardevoir —dice en voz baja.

Ashley alza sus manos, Gardevoir comienza a destilar un brillo dorado.

—¡Convoco a la maldición de la reina!.

—Veo que sabes utilizar más conjuros aparte de las Alas Gemelas —explica Cole.

Gardevoir sigue brillando y extiende sus manos, una puerta a otra dimensión se abre, y varios Unown aparecen en este mundo, formando frases en lenguaje y escritura antiguas.

—¡¡Maldición de la reina!! —grita Gardevoir, mientras cambia sus ropas, a las de una túnica color azul oscuro, en su frente, aparece una delgada tiara de oro, con un diamante rosado en el centro.

Los Unown, se elevan a lo alto y forman un círculo, mientras cantan un conjuro antiguo, para así realizar la maldición sobre su enemigo.

**_"Unown… unown… unown… unown… unown…  unown… unown… unown…"._**

****

El círculo (de Unown) avanza hacia Dragonite rodeándolo, y lo paraliza privándolo de sus técnicas especiales y físicas y de cualquier movimiento, excepto de el de sus ojos y el de su boca.

—¡Bau bau! —grita el dragón paralizado.

El pokémon trata por todos los medios de luchar contra el hechizo de la reina, pero el conjuro evita que este se mueva.

—¡Dragonite, no te puedes mover, pero sí puedes absorber energía del cielo!.

El dragón afirma con un "Bau" y pequeñas esfera luminosas caen del cielo, y penetran su cuerno.

—¡Usa tu ataque psíquico —prorrumpe Ashley.

—¡Aah! —gime Gardevoir al mismo tiempo en que un rayo violeta sale de sus ojos y golpea a Dragonite.

Cole mira un mensaje en el poke-analizer que dice: "Recarga de energía completa".

Un rayo de luz es disparado al cielo, en lo que Dragonite gruñe: —¡Baau!.

—¡¡Constelación del dragón!! —grita Cole.

El cielo es iluminado, como si fuera de día, la luz es muy intensa. Luego, en un segundo inesperado el firmamento vuelve a la normalidad, varias estrellas se reúnen semejando la forma de un dragón.

—¡Es una constelación! —dice Ashley sorprendida.

Las diez estrellas que pertenecen a dicha constelación se agrupan, y proyectan una luz que atraviesa la atmósfera y choca con la superficie terrestre, provocando un caos total.

El desierto queda totalmente cubierto por cráteres hechos por la energía y la fuerza causada por el conjuro de Dragonite "la constelación del dragón".

Tal parece que los conjuros y las convocaciones son un tipo de magia muy experimentada y destructiva, que solo seres de enorme poder pueden utilizar. 

***

—Dos grandes guerreros han peleado, dieron lo mejor de ellos —dice una siniestra Meowth.

—Lo sé, he dejado de sentir sus poderes —contesta un Espeon.

—Utilizaron un conjuro muy poderoso... "la constelación del dragón —vuelve a decir la felina.

—Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos... —dice el pokémon psíquico.

—Tienes razón, los guerreros no deben pelear así, y menos utilizar a sus pokémon y espíritus de esta manera.

 Los dos pokémon corren por las calles de Tokio, dirigiéndose a la zona desértica en donde los dos chicos pelearon.

***

—Estoy muy cansadito, jira. He utilizado mis poderes dos veces, jira, jira —dice un pequeño pokémon acostado dentro del hueco de un árbol.

***

En los alrededores de la casa de Chris, la gente se levantaba de su cama para ver la agrupación de estrellas.

—¡¡¡Se va a acabar el mundo!!! —gritaba una señora histérica que se asomaba por la ventana.

En casa de Chris...

—¿Viste esa luz Ai? —dice el chico hablando por el pokégear con su amiga.

—Sí, y cuando eso pasó, mi poke-analizer comenzó a brillar y a chillar de una manera muy extraña —dice ella.

—Tienes razón, el mío también.

Un día más pasa, mientras una batalla acabó con el poder de dos seres.

***

**Fin del capítulo...**


	8. Revelaciones

**"Magic Spirits".**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Revelaciones.**

La acalorada mañana había pasado rápido para fortuna de algunos habitantes de Tokio. El tráfico estaba hasta el tope, y sobre todo el humo que estos expulsaban.

Chris se había despertado ese día preocupado por los acontecimientos de un día anterior, donde según los noticieros, una nueva constelación se había formado: "La constelación del  dragón". Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que dicha agrupación de estrellas había sido producto de la magia. Una impresionante magia que había acabado con la energía de dos humanos.

Algunos escépticos decían que el fin del mundo había llegado, ya que el día anterior la constelación había disparado un potente rayo de luz que chocó en una solitaria estepa de Tokio.

"Aun ignoramos la razón por la que una constelación haya disparado una enorme cantidad de luz cósmica a este planeta. Millones de personas alrededor del mundo, se han reunido en parroquias, iglesias y sinagogas para evitar el supuesto fin del mundo."

***

—Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a los dos guerreros, no tenemos ni idea en donde puedan estar, porque su energía fue totalmente consumida por la convocación —dice  Meowth.

—Tienes razón —contesta un Espeon.

***

—Como te decía Chris, mi poke-analizer no ha dejado de pillar, y muestra un mensaje: "Ayuda!" —dice Ai.

—Lo sé, el mío también —contesta el chico—, ahora que Kitty se ha ido a París, a estudiar en un curso de vacaciones, no tenemos tanta ayuda como antes.

—Tienes razón, casi no vemos a Tamao, y Michelle se ha ido a Hawai de vacaciones —prosigue Ai.

—Anoche tuve un sueño, me veía a mi mismo caminando, pero la escena estaba completamente oscura, yo seguía caminando, y de pronto un Meowth aparece frente a mi, me mira fijamente, da un salto y desaparece, después escucho el grito de una chica. Su cara aparece, es una chica de cabellos negros que me dice: "por favor ayúdame". Luego aparecemos tú, Michelle, Tamao, Kitty y yo, formando un círculo, con nuestros brazos derechos extendidos y tomados de la mano —relata Chris.

—Muy extraño... —dice Ai.

—Ajá.

—Vamos al patio un rato Chris —propone Ai.

—Está bien, sirve que probamos unas galletas que hizo mi mamá antes de irse.

Los dos chicos pasan a la cocina por las galletas y unos refrescos, después salen al patio, en donde todo es paz y tranquilidad, las aves cantan para hacer ritos de apareamiento y los Sentret detrás de unas cuantas ramas comen nueces.

—Ah, huele bien —dice Ai.

—Claro, no me extraña que teniendo mi madre tantas flores huela así —dice Chris.

—No, yo me refiero a las galletas.

Chris cae al suelo al estilo anime con una gota en la cara.

—Ay Ai ¿cuando vas a madurar? —dice Joe.

—¿Qué? —pregunta la chica algo desconcertada.

—No, digo que... cuando vas a estudiar. ^_^U

—¿A estudiar?. 

—Sí, para los exámenes que vienen.

—Chris, los exámenes acaban de pasar.

—...Tienes razón...

***

—*Mi sueño es convertirme en un Butterfree fuerte y lleno de vida.

—¿Con que eso es lo que quieres, jira. Pues yo te lo puedo hacer realidad, chi.

—*¿Enserio?, eres fantástico.

—Tú también me caes muy bien, jira, jira.

El pequeño Jirachi cierra sus ojos negros, su cuerpo comienza a emanar un brillo celestial de color dorado, el Caterpie también cierra sus ojos, después su cuerpo comienza a brillar también, hasta que una luz blanca lo envuelve y hace que se transforme en un Metapod.

—*¡Me he transformado en un Metapod, he evolucionado! ¿tú lo hiciste?.

—Así es, jira, yo puedo hacer que todos crezcan grandototes grandototes.

—*Muchas gracias, pronto me convertiré en un Butterfree.

 El pequeño Jirachi se recuesta en la hierba y comienza a tener profundos y largos sueños.

—*¿Qué te pasa?.

—Estoy... muy... cansadito... jira.

Jirachi comienza a chuparse el dedo y duerme profundamente.

***

—¿Has comprado nuevas cartas? —pregunta Chris.

—Sí, tengo unas cuantas, y otras que cambié en la escuela, te las voy a mostrar —comienza Ai—: Tengo:** El despertar de almas**, **Las cuchillas afiladas**, **Voz melodiosa** y **El cuerno excavador**.

—¿Te cambio las cuchillas afiladas? —dice Chris Desesperado.

—¿Por cuál...?.

—Por...., mmm... déjame ver.

—Ah, ya sé cuál quiero —dice Ai en cuanto ve una de las cartas de Chris.

—¿Cuál?.

—Quiero la de **Atracción magnética.**

—No, esa no, la uso cuando peleo con mi Skarmory.

—Si quieres que te cambie las cuchillas afiladas me vas a tener que dar la que yo te digo —dice Ai.

—No importa, de todos modos tengo cartas más fuertes como: **La perla psíquica**, **Las garras de contraataque**, **Refugio acuático** y muchísimas más.

—Como quieras —contesta la chica despóticamente.

En un inesperado instante, una sombra aparece frente a los dos chicos.

—Mira, un Meowth extraño —grita Ai.

La sombra revela su verdadera forma, un Meowth con ojos azules, un diamante rojo en la frente (en lugar del talismán dorado), bigotes largos, colmillos grandes y afilados, pestañas largas, la punta de su cola y sus patas tenían una textura violeta.

Sus ojos llenos de misterio se habían fijado en los dos amigos que demostraban miedo en sus rostros.

—Hola guerreros, mi nombre es Isis —se presenta—, ustedes fueron escogidos por los magos del pasado para salvar nuestro planeta. Hasta existe una leyenda que dice que los guerreros serán del futuro, es por eso, que estoy aquí, para revelarles su misión, porque con sus pokémon ustedes tienen un destino juntos. Su capacidad para controlar los espíritus pokémon los hace únicos, esa habilidad la poseen los guerreros que se mencionan en la leyenda. Se les dio un poke-analizer para desarrollar sus poderes, y al mismo tiempo mantenerlos rastreados.

Los dos chicos se asombran aun más cuando el Meowth pronuncia sus primeras palabras.

—¿De qué estás hablando, nosotros guerreros?.

—Sí, ustedes son guerreros —contesta—. ¿No es cierto que ustedes pueden entrar a las columnas de luz que aparecen del cielo?. ¿No es cierto que tienen un poke-analizer y que pueden usar las tarjetas del juego de cartas para darles nuevas habilidades a sus pokémon. También pueden escuchar una voz que los llama desde el cielo cada vez que aparece un espíritu pokémon en este mundo.

—Tiene razón, ya antes habíamos escuchado una voz que nos decía "guerreros" cuando peleábamos con los pokémon que salían de las columnas de luz —explica Ai.

—¿Lo ven?.

—Ya antes habías mencionado que teníamos que salvar al mundo, pero ¿de qué o para qué? —interroga Chris.

—Ustedes salvarán al mundo antiguo de la oscuridad, se unirán a sus pokémon y espíritus y junto a sus compañeros cosecharán la luz. Nuestro mundo ahora se encuentra en caos y desesperación. La constelación que se formó ayer en la noche fue el producto de una de las magias más poderosas que han existido a lo largo de los tiempos, dos de sus compañeros perdieron su energía peleando un combate inútil.

—Ohhhh —exclama Ai.

—Con el tiempo aprenderán a utilizar su propia magia, serán los mejores amigos, no solo porque la leyenda lo dice, sino porque su corazón es muy especial. 

—Tal vez todo lo que nos dices es cierto, pero una cosa no, yo no soy una guerrera, no he recibido mi poke-analizer, ni tengo un valor predeterminado.

—El ser o no ser una guerrera no lo determina un aparato, mira tus manos...

La mano derecha de Ai es cubierta por una capa de gases blancos que poco a poco se transforman en el puño de una armadura de color azul, con un cristal de color blanco en la parte contraria de la palma.

—Ese es un poke-analizer, solo que son como los que utilizan los guerreros en el pasado, los de los demás son más modernos e irán reuniendo energía según luchen con pokémon, espíritus o monstruos.

—¡¡Genial!! —grita Ai, mientras flexiona sus dedos para acostumbrarse al peso del guante de metal.

—Chris; tu eres el guerreros de la esperanza, porque brindas una gota  de anhelo a los corazones de los demás.

El poke-analizer rojo con negro comienza a brillar y a chillar.

—Ai; tú eres la guerrera del valor, porque has aprendido a superar tus miedos desde que te convertiste en una guerrera.

El guante azul con bordes verdes hacen que la perla de color blanco brille.

—Su amiga Michelle es la portadora de la amistad, porque sabe querer a sus amigos y defenderlos.

El pokémon despide un aura de color rosado, que desaparece casi al instante.

—Kitty es la guardiana del conocimiento, su sabiduría siempre los ayudará a sacarlos de problemas.

El pokémon vuelve a brillar y dicho fulgor desaparece.

—Tamao, la guerrera de la perseverancia, su corazón jamás se rendirá, luchará hasta conseguir lo que quiere, sea bueno o sea malo.

—La felina vuelve a emanar el mismo brillo de color rosado, casi al instante la chica de cabello rojizo aparece en el patio de la casa de Chris.

Su poke-analizer rojiazulado brilla.

—¿Qué diablos hago aquí, yo estaba en mi casa?.

La gata mágica le da una explicación breve a Tamao de todo lo que ha hablado con Ai y Chris.

—¿Pero cómo está eso de que salvaremos al mundo del pasado, ¿a qué te refieres? —pregunta la guerrera de la perseverancia.

—Viajarán al pasado y vivirán allá una fracción de tiempo —explica—. La lucha que sostuvieron dos de sus compañeros guerreros fue catastrófica, tanto que puso al mundo de cabeza por que todos creían que este era el fin del mundo. Pero el daño más grande fue que sus dos amigos ahora están en un tipo de estado vegetal, hasta que reúnan toda la energía gastada.

Un Espeon de orejas, patas y cola negra aparece a un lado de el Meowth y enfrente de los chicos, el diamante en forma de rombo en su frente comienza a brillar, a la vez en que dos cuerpos flotan en el aire enlazados por una suspensión psíquica.

—Ellos dos son: Ashley la guerrera de la justicia y Cole el portador de la sinceridad.

—Necesitan la energía de sus corazones para poder restaurar su energía —prosigue el Espeon.

—¡Ella es la chica con la Que soñé esta noche, ella es la que me pedía ayuda! —grita Chris apuntando a Ashley.

—Ya veo, puedes tener predicciones —dice Isis.

—Su espíritu trató de contactarte y pedirte ayuda sabiendo que eres uno de sus compañeros —continua el Espeon llamado Iris.

—Existe una criatura única en naturaleza, que puede hacer que los pokémon, espíritus y monstruos cambien de forma y puedan evolucionar, esa criatura se ha extraviado, y es urgente que la encontremos, Iris y yo la hemos buscado por mucho tiempo, pero su energía es imposible de rastrear.

—Si alguien con energías oscuras lo secuestra o usa sus poderes para el mal el mundo estará de nuevo en peligro —continua Iris.

—Espero que todas las preguntas que tienen acerca de su vida actual hayan quedado resueltas, si no, nos reuniremos en una semana, cuando las vacaciones terminen y sus amigas vuelvan del extranjero, para ese momento Ashley y Cole deben restaurar sus energías, esa es una de sus primeras tareas —explica Isis.

El Espeon y el Meowth desaparecen junto con los guerreros de la sinceridad y la justicia.

***

Un chico mira extrañado el cielo lluvioso, su mirada es inexplicable, y se cuestiona el porqué hace unos momentos su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un brillo blanco.

El aspecto del chico es de cabellos azul alborotado y de playera negra.

***

Una columna de luz baja del cielo posándose sobre la tierra en la calle enfrente de la casa de Chris, los tres chicos se percatan de la presencia de dicho rayo luminoso y salen de la residencia.

Los tres entran a la fortaleza de luz, mientras un huevo morado con un signo en forma de un cráneo aparece en su exterior.

—Yo pelearé con él, ustedes tienen que guardar energía para entregársela a nuestros dos amigos, ¡en marcha! —dice Ai preparando sus cartas.

Tamao y Chris alzan sus manos instintivamente y su cuerpo comienza a brillar destilando una energía poderosa que llegará hasta los cuerpos de Ashley y Cole.

—¡¡Plusle, yo te elijo!!.

El huevo se abre dejando ver a una criatura llena de poros, por los cuales expulsa un humo verduzco maloliente.

—¡¡Es un Weezing!!.

—Weeeezing.

—Alma que has sido corrompida por el mal..... ¡¡Ah!! —grita Ai cuando el Weezing la embiste antes de que termine el conjuro.

—¡Plusle! —Grita el pequeño interponiéndose entre el camino del espíritu salvaje y su entrenadora.

Ai toma una carta que comienza a brillar de color blanco, luego la lanza en dirección vertical, la carta cae, la chica extiende su mano derecha teniendo contacto con la tarjeta. 

—¡¡Carga eléctrica!! —grita, mientras extiende sus dos manos y la energía de la carta es traspasada a su pokémon.

Plusle extiende sus manos al igual que su entrenadora, millones de protones se juntan para crear una cantidad de energía eléctrica capaz de derribar a alguien de buen tamaño, la energía comienza a excederse de la resistencia del pokémon quien frunce el ceño y muestra sus colmillos ante tanta electricidad.

—¡¡Lanza el ataque eléctrico más potente que tengas!! –grita Ai.

—Pluuuusle!!.

La energía es disparada y se colapsa en el  cuerpo de Weezing que cae herido y vencido.

Ai coloca sus manos en forma de rezo y comienza a hablar:

—Alma que has sido corrompida por el mal, serás purificada con la energía de la luz y tu alma abandonará la oscuridad.

El cuerpo de Weezing forma una pequeña esfera azul que es absorbida por la perla en el guante de Ai que brilla de color rojo.

Plusle mientras tanto se tambalea porque el gasto de energía que hizo, Tamao y Chris bajan sus manos.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente esa energía por hoy —le dice Ai a sus dos amigos exhaustos.

***

Con nuevos conocimientos acerca de su destino nuestros tres amigos se unen cada vez más, trabajando en equipo, casi todos los guerreros que menciona la leyenda han aparecido.

**Fin del capítulo...**


	9. El rocìo de la lealtad

**Magic Spirits.**

**Capítulo 9:**

**El rocío de la pureza.**

Un chico de cabellos azules (parecido al de Ken en digimon 2) observa la estatua de la mitológica bestia de tipo agua más poderosa que jamás haya existido, recuerda la leyenda que dice que ese espíritu cuidará del santuario por siglos. Mientras el monumento no sea destruido el espíritu permanecerá allí.

El chico se acerca callado ante la estatua del espíritu en forma de Lugia, en su cuerpo comienza a sentir como si algo lo sacudiera, la estatua comienza a brillar, mientras el muchacho se asusta y corre a sus aposentos tocándose la mano en la que sintió la sacudida.

***

El espíritu se ha comportado de manera extraña últimamente, cada vez que me acerco, siento como si una carga eléctrica sacudiera mi mano, después de eso la estatua brilla o hace que gotas de agua caigan del cielo. Eso me da temor y salgo corriendo de allí, pero siempre algo en mi interior me dice que vuelva y que me acerque.

***

 —Hijo, desde que el espíritu escondió el agua sagrada de la fuente hemos tenido que recurrir a personas que tienen poderes especiales para que sanen nuestra dolencias. Y tú eres alguien con poderes, tienes el poder de sanar cualquier tipo de herida física —explica el señor Shidou, el abuelo del chico llamado Eizan.

—Pero ¿porqué el espíritu escondió el agua sagrada?.

—Porque el hombre ha contaminado toda el agua que existe en el planeta, y siendo esta el agua más pura teme que también termine igual.

—Me pondré la túnica sagrada para ir al santuario, luego me sigues contando abuelo —dice Eizan retirándose de allí.

—Está bien hijo, ve.

El chico recorre el pasillo que lo conduce hacia el pequeño salón en donde debe rezar antes de hacer los ritos de sanación.

Un extraño ruido de pasos se escucha, la oración de Eizan es interrumpida. Un anciano descansa en una camilla, mientras otros cuatro la cargan.

—¿Ha enfermado de nuevo? —pregunta, mientras los hombres afirman.

—Mis poderes no deberían estar fallando de esta manera —piensa Eizan—. ¿Le han preparado el té que les dije?.

—Sí, hemos seguido tus indicaciones al máximo Gran Curandero —responden.

—Por favor sólo llámenme por mi nombre —contesta.

—Está bien señor Eizan por favor cure a mi abuelo —dice uno de ellos desesperadamente.

—Por favor apártense —suplica.

Eizan se arrodilla junto al cuerpo enfermo del hombre...

***

Gran Espíritu bríndame los poderes de sanación que posees para curar a este pobre hombre, su cuerpo cansado no resistirá de nuevo otra inflamación así.

Su familia está desesperada y ansiosa de ver cambios en su cuerpo, dale la revitalización de alma.

***

Eizan recita un conjuro, mientras su cuerpo brilla de color azul. La punta de sus dedos se posan sobre el pecho del anciano enfermo y este también comienza a brillar.

En el techo del santuario Isis e Iris cubiertas en sombras vigilan al chico y se asombran por el acontecimiento.

—Con esto bastará, para mañana ya debe haber cambios —explica—, se pueden retirar.

***

—¡Abuelo ya me voy a la escuela! —grita el chico sosteniendo una mochila de color azul. 

—Está bien hijo, que pases un buen día allá —contesta con un pan francés en la boca.

Eizan cruza una infinidad de calles camino a la escuela, el chico siente una mirada detrás de él.

—¿Ahh?.

El chico voltea, pero nadie está allí.

Unos pasos más allá...

—Squir, squir...tle.

Eizan escucha un extraño ruido, trata de localizarlo y los murmullos lo llevan hasta unos pequeños arbustos.

—Pero si es un pequeño Squirtle —dice—, y estás herido.

—Squirtle...

—Vamos ven acá, de seguro un Houndour callejero te lastimó, no tengas miedo —dice cuando ve que la pequeña tortuga retrocede un poco.

—No tengas miedo, yo te curaré.

Eizan logra pescar al Squirtle, pone sus dos primeros dedos sobre su pecho, estos se iluminan, al igual que el cuerpo de Squirtle, las llagas sangrantes desaparecen y el pokémon muestra una bella sonrisa.

—*Muchas gracias persona.

—¡Adiós Squirtle!.

—¡Squirtle squirtle!.

El Squirtle ve como el humano que lo ayudó se desvanece a lo lejos.

***

—La clase ha terminado, pueden guardar sus cosas —dice un profesor de mirada seria.

—Adiós profesor —se despide Eizan.

—Hasta mañana Eizan, que pases un buen día.

Eizan sale de la clase y se retira a su casa escuchando los chismes de sus compañeros.

—Me han contado que Eizan curó a un anciano ayer en la tarde.

Cuando el chico cruza el portón de la escuela, se encuentra con algo inesperado.

—¡Squirtle!.

—¡Hola pequeño Squirtle ¿qué haces aquí?.

—Squirtle —contesta la tortuga.

—¿Vienes a saludarme eh?.

—Squirt.

—*Fuiste muy bueno conmigo.

—Normalmente no hablo mucho cuando estoy con personas, excepto con mi abuelo, pero hablar con un pokémon a pesar de que no lo entienda mucho no me da pena.

Los dos nuevos amigos se alejan parloteando y riendo.

Groouuur 

—¿Veo que tienes hambre? Yo también tengo un poco.

—Squirt...tle.

—¿Qué tal si nos comemos los emparedados que me sobraron en la escuela a la hora del descanso?

—¡¡Squirtle!!.

Eizan saca tres sandwiches de su mochila azul, le da uno al Squirtle, quien demasiado feliz comienza a comer.

Luego de un rato...

—Me tengo que retirar, ojalá nos volvamos a ver.

—*Tenlo por seguro.

Los dos se toman de las manos y se despiden.

—¡¡Hasta mañana!!.

***

—Hola abuelo, ya regresé.

—Qué bueno y ¿cómo te fue?.

—Muy bien.

—Compré comida china ¿quieres?.

—No, ya comí.

—¿En dónde?

—Con un amigo.

—¡Qué raro, normalmente no te ves con tus amigos, viven demasiado lejos y según recuerdo nunca te han invitado a comer ni tú a ellos.

—Lo sé, pero este amigo es diferente, lo conocí esta mañana.

—Ya veo, de todos modos te voy a dejar un poco por si al rato te da hambre.

Eizan sube a su alcoba, se quita su uniforme y se pone una playera celeste con mangas amarillas y shorts de color café claro.

—Esta vez estoy dispuesto a descubrir qué me quiere decir el Espíritu del Agua —piensa.

—Me voy al santuario hijo —grita el abuelo desde abajo—, la venta de los nuevos amuletos de amor ha ido muy bien.

—¡Ah, genial! Al rato te veo —contesta abrochándose las cintas—, ahorita no tengo ganas de ocuparme de eso —piensa.

El chico baja las escaleras apresuradamente, sale por la puerta trasera de su casa, recorriendo un pasillo que fue construido encima del lago en donde se vio por primera vez al Espíritu protector del Agua Sagrada. Unos ojos brillantes brincan del techo de la casa de Eizan hasta un árbol cercano ocultándose allí.

Eizan camina lentamente sobre el pasillo, viendo su sutil figura reflejada en el lago, la forma se contorsiona en cuanto una hoja seca de uno de los árbol de cerezo cercanos toca la superficie de esta.

El chico llega ante la estatua, levanta su mano, de la cual su dedo índice sobresale, Eizan toca la estatua lentamente, adquiere un brillo, al igual que su cuerpo. Enseguida siente como si su corazón se engrandeciera, su respiración se agita.

—Hijo, necesito que me ayudes con la venta, ha llegado mucha gente.

Eizan se sobresalta y retira sus dedos del relieve de la estatua del Lugia, el chico se limita a decir:

—Ya voy.

Avanza, mientras baja la mirada algo apenado.

—Espero que no me haya visto —piensa.

El día pasa, Eizan aun no puede mirar a su abuelo a los ojos por pena.

***

—¡Ya es hora Eizan! —grita el abuelo desde las escaleras para que su nieto se despierte.

El chico se estira, se viste y baja.

—¡Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde.

—Pero ya te preparé el desayuno... Eizan.

—No importa, no quiero llegar cuando hayan cerrado el portón.

Eizan se aleja, por vergüenza a que su abuelo le pregunte algo acerca del suceso del día anterior.

***

Desde ayer que lo vi tocando la estatua, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, fue entonces cuando entendí que mi nieto es una persona especial. Debo reconocer que eso me causó mucho temor, pero esa es la voluntad del Espíritu del Agua. Desde que nació supe que era alguien diferente, sufrimos mucho cuando sus padres murieron, fue entonces cuando sus poderes curativos se desarrollaron por completo, yo lo entrené, salvábamos desde Pidgeys que se habían estrellado contra lo cristales, o insectos a los que les faltaba una parte de su cuerpo, hasta animales que cazaban las personas.

Mi nieto ha crecido mucho, debo reconocerlo. Sé que un día partirá y me dejará aquí solo, es parte de nuestras vidas, no quiero que sea como su padre que nunca dejó que yo viviera solo y siempre me quiso tener con él.

***

—*¡¡Hola Eizan!!.

—¡Hola Squirtle! ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?.

—*Muy bien.

—Te traje unas galletas que hornee anoche, tal vez no te gusten, porque las hice yo.

Eizan entrega al Squirtle el paquete y este empieza devorar la comida.

—Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde.

—Squidle squidle —grita el pokémon para despedirse con la boca llena. 

******

**"Una muestra de tu corazón lo puede solucionar todo".**

*********

El Squirtle camina tratando de localizar la casa del amigo que una vez le dio apoyo cuando este estaba herido.

El pequeño atraviesa las complicadas calles. Llega hasta el santuario, una vez allí comienza a percibir el olor de la persona que busca. 

Del santuario sale un viejo a barrer la calle mientras tararea una canción. En su boca tiene una de las galletas que horneó Eizan para él, Squirtle queda convencido de que esa es la casa del chico.

—¡Squirtle Squirtle! (¡Hola!). 

—Hola pequeño.

—*¿Aquí vive Eizan?.

—Sí, yo también pienso que es un día muy caluroso.

—¡Squirtle Squirtle! —grita moviendo la cara de izquierda a derecha.

—*Voy a tratar de seguir platicando con este hombre hasta que llegue Eizan, porque yo sé que esta es su casa —piensa.

***

Las horas pasan y Eizan sale de la escuela, una singular felicidad se le nota en el rostro, ya que una sonrisa lo adorna .

—Fui el primero del salón, ¡sí! —grita.

Un pensamiento comienza a preocuparle.

—Hoy tengo qué descubrir lo que el Espíritu me quiere decir, nadie me lo impedirá.

Cuando se acerca a su casa puede ver al pequeño Squirtle charlando con su abuelo.

—¿Cómo diste hasta acá Squirtle? Eres muy inteligente.

Squirtle solo dice su nombre mientras pone el brazo derecho detrás de la cabeza.

Los tres pasan a la casa, mientras la hora de comer llega, los tres comen y llenan lo suficiente.

El chico se pone ropa habitual, dispuesto a ir al pasillo del lago.

—Espero que Squirtle no interfiera con mis planes.

—¿Squirt? (¿qué?).

—No que tienes que probar unos flanes.... que preparé.

Eizan sirve un plato con algo de flan al pokémon tortuga.

—Creo que eso lo mantendrá ocupado —piensa.

Eizan recorre el pasillo rápidamente, notando que el agua está llena de pétalos de cerezo, unos cuantos de ellos caen en su cabeza, mientras él corre.

—¡Ahí está la estatua!.

Eizan se acerca a la estatua, extiende su mano derecha, su dedo índice queda a un nivel más alto de los demás. Sus latidos se intensifican, mientras una gota de sudor corre por su sien.

La estatua comienza a brillar, el cuerpo de Eizan reacciona con el brillo. Enseguida puede notar como si el lugar se cubriera de agua, eso parecía una ilusión, pero tal vez no lo era.

Dos enormes ojos brillan enfrente de él, la sombra de un enorme dragón se alcanza a divisar a lo lejos, la figura negra brilla, mientras habla:

—Dame... una muestra de tu corazón.

—Gran espíritu, ¿eres tú?.

—Una muestra...

  La escena cambia, el chico está en el santuario, pero de pronto puede ver que su abuelo está siendo atacado por varios pokémon.

—¡No!.

Las embestidas contra el anciano cada vez son más.

—¡Déjenlo en paz!. 

Eizan se lanza contra los pokémon, agarra una vara para asustarlos, los pequeños insectos salen corriendo de allí.

—Abuelito, vas a estar bien, enseguida te restauraré la energía.

—Estoy... bien, no te preocupes por... mí.

—No, te voy a curar —el brillo en la punta de los dedos de Eizan cura a su abuelo.

Su abuelo desaparece, el santuario también se desvanece, y Eizan aparece allí con la punta de sus dedos tocando la estatua.

La estatua desaparece y el aura de un gran dragón azul aparece.

—Tú eres el que merece poseer mi espíritu.

El espíritu se introduce en el cuerpo de Eizan, este brilla de color azul y empieza a levitar un poco.

En un árbol cercano, Isis y Iris observan el acontecimiento.

—El espíritu te ha escogido hijo —dice el abuelo que vio todo lo sucedido.

—Abuelito... este yo.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, no cabe duda que eres más especial de lo que yo pensaba.

En la mano de Eizan aparece un guante de cuero de color blanco amarillento, con un cristal de color azul en la parte contraria de la palma y rodeado por piedras de color dorado.

De donde estaba la estatua comienza a brotar un chorro de agua brillante, Eizan la toca y su piel adquiere un brillo, la fuente forma una refrescante brisa.

—¡Es el Agua Sagrada! —gritan los dos, los festejos no terminan ese día; Squirtle, el abuelo y Eizan están muy felices.

Otro guerrero ha aparecido, el guerrero del agua y de la lealtad. El legendario espíritu de Lugia lo ha escogido para que junto a sus demás compañeros cumpla su misión.

**Fin del capítulo...**

Bueno, un capítulo más se ha ido, ojalá les haya gustado, porque gasté mucho tiempo haciéndolo, aunque disfruté mucho.


	10. El malvado monstruo

**Capítulo 10: El malvado monstruo.**

Mientras Ai, Tamao y Chris duermen en sus reconfortantes camas y Ashley y Cole se encuentran inconscientes recuperando su energía una gran columna de luz se estrella en la superficie de la tierra.

El poke-analizer de cada uno de los chicos comienza a emitir un sonido de alarma, pero ellos no se despiertan ni con dicho pillido.

Al desaparecer la columna una capa de niebla comienza a dispersarse, un poke-huevo verde aparece, mientras que un ser se desarrolla en el interior del cascarón.

***

—¡Pidgey Pidgey!.

Una mañana quieta, Chris se talla sus ojos y se estira, al mismo tiempo en que bosteza.

—¡Chris, ya está el desayuno!.

—Allí voy mamá —contesta el chico un poco adormecido.

Los Kido se reúnen en la mesa para tomar sus "sagrados alimentos".

—Amor ¿no has escuchado en las noticias? —le dice la mamá de Chris a su esposo.

—¿Qué cosa cariño?.

—Que un monstruo ha estado destruyendo nuestra ciudad, también decían que ahora que el rayo de luz chocó en el desierto trajo a seres y espíritus del otro mundo, hasta los sacerdotes dicen que son los mismos monstruos que mencionan en el Apocalipsis.

—¿Enserio? —pregunta algo intrigado.

—Hay mamá no vas a creer esas estupideces que mencionan en las noticias, son puros cuetos para asustar a los televidentes, no te creas todo lo que te dicen en la tele —dice Chris.

—¿Cómo que son puros cuentos? Entonces tú puedes explicarme todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente —regaña.

—Bueno no, pero...

—Pero nada y ya cómete tu desayuno antes de que se enfríe.

Luego de un rato...

—Chris... Chris...

—¿Alguien está hablando en mi mente?

—Sí, soy yo Isis, el monstruo del que hablaban tus padres es uno que vino del reino del pasado, lo tienen que encontrar antes de que siga destruyendo la ciudad ya que su energía no puede ser rastreada.

—Oh, pero... explícame eso, estabas escuchando nuestra conversación.

—No exactamente.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —dice Chris molesto.

***

—...Y eso fue lo que me dijo, Ai —dice Chris hablando por teléfono con su amiga.

—¿Ya le hablaste a Tamao?.

—Sí, viene en veinte minutos, así es que tienes que estar aquí a más tardar en media hora, tenemos que encontrar al monstruo.

 —Está bien, adiós.

***

Los destinados tendrán que trabajar en equipo y funcionar como uno solo, uniendo cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

***

DING-DONG

La puerta en casa de Chris suena.

—Yo voy mamá —dice—. Hola Tamao pasa.

—Bueno, traje a todos mis pokémon conmigo, ¿ahora sí me vas a decir qué vamos a hacer? —pregunta la chica.

—Sí, ven —Chris la toma de a mano, mientras esta se sonroja.

—Nos esconderemos de Ai.

—Esa es una actitud infantil —reprocha la chica.

—Como sea, vamos.

Los chicos se esconden en el cuarto de limpieza.

DING-DONG

De nuevo el timbre se escucha, la madre de Chris va a abrir.

—Hola señora Kido ¿está su hijo? —saluda Ai amablemente.

—Hola, sí, yo creo que está en su cuarto, pasa.

La chica sube las escaleras y se dirige al cuarto de Chris, en donde ve que está desierto, entra y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

De repente escucha un ruido a través de la puerta.

—Ai, estamos en la sala, ven para acá.

La chica sale rápidamente del cuarto con dirección a la sala.

—Espérenme.

Llega a la sala y no hay nadie allí, después ve una sombra que pasa por su lado derecho.

—Ah, deben estar en la cocina.

Va para allá y tampoco hay nadie, después comienza a escuchar unas risillas.

—Ya los escuché, están afuera, tenemos que hacer lo que nos dijo Isis, no hay tiempo que perder.

Los chicos entran a la cocina riendo a carcajadas.

—Muy graciositos.

Los chicos suben al cuarto de Chris y allí se ponen de acuerdo. 

—Bueno, el plan será este: Nos separaremos y los buscaremos por toda la ciudad ¿de acuerdo chicas?.

—Sí —contestan las dos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres humanos arrojan sus pokébolas, de las cuales salen todos y cada uno de sus pokémon. De las pokébolas de Chris salen: Eevee, Mareep, Scyther, Skarmory, Xatu y Sneasel. De las de Tamao salen: Oddish, Elekid, Ponyta y Swinub. De las de Ai: Zangoose, Plusle y Meowth.

Tamao sube al lomo de Ponyta al igual que Swinub, Oddish y Elekid y cabalgan tomando el camino del norte.

—¡Skarmory, Xatu! Ustedes irán conmigo por el este, solo que por aire.

Eevee, Mareep y Sneasel siguen a Chris corriendo, al mismo tiempo en que las aves levantan el vuelo.

Ai corre con Plusle y los dos felinos tomando el camino del sur.

***

Chris llega al parque "Lickitung" en donde ve algunas partes del piso destruidos.

—¡Por Dios, quienquiera que haya hecho esto tiene un gran poder!.

—¡Uuuuuii! —afirma su pokémon.  

Bueno, seguiré buscando, las chicas y yo quedamos en encontrarnos aquí a las 5:30.

Una tradicional leyenda envuelve a ese parque, se dice que antes de que el jardín fuera construido un pequeño niño del antiguo Japón fue salvado por un Lickitung de ser asesinado por un malvado arquero que había matado a su familia. Pronto el rumor corrió y todos los niños de los alrededores querían venir a ver al pokémon, él pronto se hizo amigo de ellos y le gustaba mantenerlos entretenidos. Es por eso que un Lickitung con forma de resbaladero fue construido aquí, se dice que protege a los niños de asaltantes y personas que los quieran secuestrar mientras están allí.

Chris y sus pokémon admiran la estatua del pokémon, mientras recuerda la historia que le contaba su madre cuando lo llevaba allí.

—Era tan pequeño... —dice.

En eso, dos grandes sombras bajan del cielo cubriendo el sol. Las sombras se posan en el piso y toman la forma de Xatu y Skarmory.

—*No encontramos nada —avisa Skarmory.

—*Recorrimos casi toda la ciudad y no vimos nada raro —dice Xatu.

—No se preocupen chicos, ya lo encontraremos —anima Chris.

Las 5:27 y las chicas llegan y se acercan con Chris.

—No encontramos... nada —dice Tamao jadeando por el cansancio, mientras que Ai coloca sus manos en las rodillas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer amigos? —dice Ai recuperando el aliento.

—No lo sé —dice Chris, de repente un pillido es emitido por lo tres poke-analizers.

—Miren, es un mapa del área loca, somos nosotros tres y nuestros pokémon, estos puntos rojos. Y un punto amarillo también se muestra, eso quiere decir que la energía del monstruo ha podido ser localizada —prorrumpe Tamao.

—Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlo —dice Chris cuando ya ha empezado a correr.

—Espera Chris, yo estoy muy cansada, corrí mucho —interrumpe Ai.

—Está bien, descansaremos diez minutos.

Después de descansar, los chicos corren hacia su destino, el poke-analizer cada vez intensifica sus pillidos y su vibración.

—Estamos cerca —dice Chris.

En eso, Tamao tropieza con una piedra en el camino.

Chris le tiende la mano enseguida y esta se sonroja y se levanta con la ayuda de su amigo.

—Tenemos que seguir —anuncia la chica de cabellos rojos.

Luego de diecisiete minutos de una rápida corrida los tres llegan a su destino, se detienen frente a una choza pequeña que es adornada al frente con un hermoso jardín. Chris toca una pequeña campanilla que se encuentra en la entrada.

—Pasen... —dice la voz de una anciana.

Los tres caminan por el pasillo hasta llegar a dar con la figura de la anciana sentada en una piedra muy cómoda.

En su regazo un extraño pokémon de color verde duerme tranquilo.

El pillido de los tres poke-analizer se intensifica y también su vibración.

—¿Díganme jovencitos?.

—Ese monstruo que tiene usted en su regazo es muy peligroso —anuncia Tamao.

—Ah, se refieren a este, no, él no es peligroso, al contrario, es juguetón y gentil —dice.

—Pero anoche estuvo destruyendo la ciudad—dice Ai.

—Sí, oí los noticieros, pero este pequeñito es inofensivo, anoche lo encontré en un huevo, y nació hoy por la mañana —relata—. Creen que un pokémon que acaba de nacer pueda ser capaz de destruir el parque Lickitung.

—Bueno... no, pero... —dice Chris cuando es interrumpido.

—Pero sin en cambio cuando traje este huevo a mi casa una sombra de un monstruo negro y con ojos brillantes de color rojo apareció y trató de dañarnos, por suerte la noche era neblinosa y pude escapar hasta acá.

—¿Enserio? —gritan los tres al unísono con un tono de asombro.

—Sí y ese era muy feo —dice la anciana con voz tenebrosa y moviendo sus dedos como si de un monstruo se tratara.

El pokémon verde comienza a moverse cuando revela su cara, un Treecko con extrañas rayas de un color verde más oscuro que el verde de su piel esparcidas por todo su  cuerpo, se estira y da un largo y profundo bostezo. Después abre sus ojos  grandes de color amarillo y una delgada pupila de color negro.

—¡¡Qué lindo!! —dice Ai.

—¿Ya quieres tu biberón? —dice la anciana tiernamente.

—¡Tree! —dice el pequeño pokémon.

La anciana saca de detrás de la piedra un biberón gigante de color verde. El pokémon se toma toda la leche muy rápidamente para asombro de los tres.

—No les extrañe, así es él —dice la anciana.

El pokémon brinca del regazo de la señora y se acerca al jardín a oler una flores.

De repente una explosión se escucha del otro lado de la casa. Todos los presentes gritan y Treecko comienza a llorar, el poke-analixzer de Tamao comienza a mostrar una figura negra que se acerca a ellos.

Otra explosión resuena en el patio, Chris carga a Treecko, el cual comienza a tranquilizarse un poco.

Los chicos llegan hasta allá y un pokémon de color negro completamente brinca una barda y cae, levanta su cabeza y sus ojos rojos causan temor a todos, la piel del pokémon brilla en un intenso azul, una bola de fuego es creada y disparada hacia los cuatro presentes y los pokémon, pero ellos logran esquivarlas, mientras el extraño monstruo comienza a hablar.

—Mmmm, mmm, mmmm, mm, m.

—¿Qué dijo? —dice Chris.

El pokémon abre una larga cremallera que cubre todo lo largo de su boca.

—Lo siento. Bueno, yo me aseguraré de que mueran en mis manos para mi propia diversión —dice el monstruo con una voz tétrica y lúgubre.

—¡Ese fue el que nos atacó anoche! —grita la anciana.

El pokémon crea dos bolas de fuego en cada mano y las dispara a los presentes.

—¡Xatu, veee!.

El pokémon cruza el cielo y lanza un grito. El ave intenta acertar sus cinco embestidas, pero el pokémon se desvanece en cada intento del ave psíquica.

—Lo que pasa es que soy un fantasma —dice.

Chris gruñe.

—¡¡Plusle, chispa eléctrica!! —grita la entrenadora de cabello negro.

El pokémon dispara un potente ataque eléctrico que se estrella en el cuerpo del pokémon, electrocutándolo, mientras su esqueleto se puede ver.

El rostizado pokémon dice:

—¡Ouch, eso dolió!.

—¡¡Insertara carta: Aullido flameante!! —grita Chris.

Eevee abre su boca y cierra sus ojos, después los abre y estos brillan de un color dorado, después lanza un rayo de fuego ardiente.

—¡¡Ay ay ay mi colita uf uff!! —dice el pokémon soplándose el rabo.

—¡¡Tú también Ponyta!! —grita Tamao.

El caballo con crines de fuego relincha y abre su boca lanzando un potente rayo flamífero que causa que el pokémon vuelva quemarse. Cuando el fuego se apaga de su cuerpo el pokémon enfurecido dice:

—¡No saben con quien se están metiendo sabandijas incompetentes! —el pokémon crea otras dos bolas de fuego y estas son disparadas hacia Chris que sostiene a Treecko. Mareep y Elekid desvían el ataque que va directo al guerrero de la esperanza con sus descargas eléctricas.

—Bueno, me voy, pero nos volveremos a ver humanos patéticos —dice, mientras se eleva por los aires.

—¡¡Cobarde!! —le grita Chris.

Después el pokémon fantasma le dispara una bola de fuego que choca con el piso debajo de sus pies, el impacto de la explosión avienta a Chris, pero para suerte de este y de Treecko el Oddish de Tamao lo salva con sus lianas látigo.

El pokémon abraza a Chris, mientras es devuelto a la anciana.

—Pero ¿qué demonios era eso, un pokémon hablando? —dice ella.

—A veces los pokémon fantasma pueden hablar —dice Ai para justificar.

—Se llamaba Banette —explica Tamao.

***

La tarde pasa y los chicos se despiden de la anciana frente al ocaso.

—Por favor no se lleven a Treecko, déjenmelo unos días más, yo vivo muy sola.

—Está bien —acepta Chris.

Los chicos se van y se despiden con una simpática sonrisa.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Chris —se queja la pelirroja.

—Él es muy feliz con ella, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo allí por un tiempo —explica.

—Tienes razón, además él no es el monstruo que estuvo destruyendo la ciudad, ya sabemos quién es y tenemos que detenerlo —dice Ai.

—Sí —dice Tamao.

La noche llega, nuestros amigos llegan felices a sus respectivas casas.

***

En otro lugar de Tokio...

—¡¡Jiraa déjame en paz jira jiraa!! —dice el pequeño pokémon de color blanco corriendo por un desolado campo.

—Ja ja ja Jamás lo haré —grita Banette con una voz malévola lanzando una serie de bolas de fuego explosivas.

Jirachi comienza a brillar de color dorado y dispara un rayo del mismo color que deja inconsciente al pokémon fantasma.

—Eso te detendrá malote —dice el pequeño con ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura.

El pokémon corre antes de que su enemigo despierte. 

Un difícil día pasa en Tokio, nuestros amigos duermen en sus camas, hoy aprendieron una lección muy importante: a veces la cosas se tienen que hacer en equipo para poderse llevar acabo, porque no seríamos nadie si estuviéramos solos en este mundo.

Esta historia continuará...

***************************************

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado y quisiera que cualquier duda o comentario fuera mandado a mi mail: slave4u99@hotmail.com.

Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, y también a los que han dejado reviews, ya que me han ayudad a animarme (aunque sean poquitos).

Ok, basta de explicaciones y a mandar reviews.

Hasta la próxima...


	11. Màs veloz que un relàmpago

**Magic Spirits.**

**Capítulo 11: Más veloz que un relámpago.**

Las cosas han salido bien hasta ahora, según las predicciones psíquicas de Iris los cuerpos de Ashley y Cole ya casi han sido restaurados por completo, por otra parte siento algo incómodo, mi espíritu está inconforme, no sé por qué.

Ai, Tamao y yo hemos entrenado duro en estos últimos días, nuestros poderes espirituales han mejorado.

***

Estoy feliz de que el agua sagrada haya regresado a nosotros, ahora podemos sanar a las personas enfermas.

El Espíritu del Agua nos ha engrandecido con sus dones. El abuelo me explicó que ahora su poder yace en mi, es cierto que no soy una persona común y agradezco eso, porque así puedo curar a las personas que aun tienen fe en la sanación y en métodos espiritistas.

Siento como que el futuro me depara algo grandioso.

*******

—¡Qué bueno que despiertas Squirtle!.

Una sombra felina observa a Eizan desde la parte alta de un árbol.

***

—Me llamó Michelle diciéndome que llega hoy por la noche —dice Ai sentada en el parque con Chris y Tamao.

—¡Una muy buena noticia! —habla Chris.

—Sí, también tenemos que avisarle a Isis y Iris —dice Tamao.

—Tienes razón —contesta Chris—. Chicas ¿quieren un helado?.

Unos pequeños ojos observan detrás de los arbustos, mientras los chicos se alejan.

—¡Electrrrr! —gruñe un pokémon de color verde pálido, cuerpo pequeño y colmillos grandes y afilados.

Cuando nuestros amigos vuelven de comprar los helados el pokémon sale de su esconditeen los arbustos.

—¡Miren chicas un Electrike! Siempre he querido uno... —dice Chris con una mirada desafiante hacia el pokémon.

Ai usa el guante de su mano derecha para identificar al recién aparecido pokémon.

—Electrike. Un pokémon de tipo eléctrico, puede alcanzar grandes velocidades, hasta llegar a ser tan veloz como la luz, se defenderá con toda ferocidad ante cualquier agresor.

—Más vale que tengas cuidado Chris —le aconseja Ai.

—El que debe tener cuidado es ese Electrike —dice el chico sacando una pokébola.

—Electrrrrr...

—¡Te elijo a ti Sneasel!.

—¡Snea...!.

La mirada bromista de Sneasel engaña a Electrike creyéndolo un pokémon débil, pero más allá de esa cara hay un poder interior muy grande.

—¡Triple cuchillada! —grita Chris.

Sneasel se lanza contra el Electrike, pero apenas el pokémon azul da su primer manotazo Electrike ya ha logrado esquivarlos y esconderse detrás de este levantando una nube de polvo.

—¡Vamos Sneasel concéntrate!.

—Snea...

—¡Da lo mejor de ti en el siguiente ataque! —anima Chris.

El pokémon asiente y lanzándose de nuevo contra el eléctrico falla el ataque.

—Yo pensé que Sneasel se había tomado enserio lo que le dijiste —dice Tamao arrogante.

—Se lo tomó enserio, pero ese pokémon es muy veloz —dice Chris un poco enfadado.

El pelaje de Electrike comienza a erizarse, y este pone una mirada muy seria.

—¡Eleeectriike!.

Un gran torrente de electricidad blanca sale del cuerpo del pokémon verde y choca en e cuerpo de Sneasel.

—¡Sneeaa!.

—¡Vamos Sneasel, eso no debe vencerte tan fácilmente!.

El pokémon se levanta mostrando su cara alegre una vez más y así, Chris se da cuenta que su pokémon va enserio.

Sneasel mueve sus manos rápidamente para debilitar al Electrike, pero este aun más veloz esquiva los golpes con facilidad.

—¡Rayos! —exclama Chris.

Un nuevo impacto eléctrico choca contra el cuerpo de Sneasel, el voltaje fue tan alto que el pokémon no lo pudo soportar, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Oh, Sneasel! —grita Chris.

El chico carga a su pokémon, pero Electrike huye de la escena para asombro de los tres chicos. El pokémon corre dejando una nube de polvo y destrozando el viento frente a él.

—¡Skarmory síguelo!.

—¡Skaaar! —grita el pokémon cuando sale del contenedor esférico.

—¡Por favor lleven a Sneasel a la enfermería —dice Chris preparándose a alcanzar a Skarmory y a Electrike.

(Recuerden que este no es un mundo pokémon completamente, así que no hay centros para pokémon).

Chris sale del parque y atraviesa las concurridas calles a duras penas, siguiendo la sombra que Skarmory refleja desde el cielo.

—Espero poder alcanzarlos, van demasiado rápido —piensa Chris.

—¡Skaaar! —grita el pokémon alejándose aun más.

Apenas puede seguir el rastro de Elecktrike.

—*No debo perderlo de vista, o se desvanecerá —dice el ave metalizada.

—*Creo que voy a aumentar la velocidad —dice el pequeño pokémon verde.

La mancha verde se convierte en solo viento, el cuerpo del pequeño se transporta de una manera sorprendente.

Chris mientras tanto sigue corriendo, la gente a veces le obstruye su paso. Ya ha comenzado a jadear, un chorro de sudor corre por su frente.

El chico corre más rápido, su vista se desvía por un segundo y cuando menos lo espera... se topa con un chico de cabellos azules (así es, Eizan), pero el impacto y la velocidad de Chris sorprenden al chico de cabellos azulados y los dos caen al suelo.

—Gomen nasai —se disculpa Chris—. ¿Estás bien?.

—¡Hai! —contesta Eizan con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te lastimaste? —vuelve a preguntar Chris.

—No te preocupes, pero debes tener más cuidado.

—Sí.

Chris se despide, una tremenda energía recorrió su cuerpo cuando se impactó con el chico, una energía muy familiar.

—No le pregunté su nombre —dice Chris.

Recordando el por qué estaba corriendo así reanuda su recorrido y  busca con la vista a su fiel amigo Skarmory.

—Allá voy Skarmory.

Chris entra a otro parque y allí ve que Skarmory está peleando con Electrike, pero la batalla no va a su favor por la desventaja de tipos.

—¡Skaaar! —grita el pokémon cuando su pesado cuerpo cae al suelo.

—¡Veee Xatu!.

En cuanto a tipos Electrike sigue siendo más fuerte, pero la mirada de Chris indica que tiene una estrategia.

La mirada de Electrike proyecta una agresividad extrema, pero ni siquiera eso asusta al ave psíquica.

—¡Xatu, anulación! —grita el chico de cabellos negros.

Los ojos de Xatu comienzan a brillar, al igual que el cuerpo de su contrincante, que se eleva lentamente.

—Elec....

Chris lanza una esfera bicolor y el pokémon eléctrico queda atrapado gracias a la resistencia psíquica de Xatu.

El chico se acerca a tomar la pokébola, cuando se pronto esta se abre dejando salir al pokémon.

—¿¡¡Pero qué diablos!!?.

Electrike desesperado le propicia una sacudida eléctrica a Chris.

—Te resistes demasiado —dice este—. ¡Xatu anulación!.

El pokémon eléctrico lanza una chispa al pokémon antes de que pueda atacar con su ataque psíquico, pero Xatu se tele transporta a tiempo para evitar que la electricidad toque su cuerpo y le cause la derrota.

Electrike le lanza a Xatu una mirada desafiante, el ave no titubea ni un segundo y mantiene su postura.

—¡Hipnosis!.

La mirada hipnótica de Xatu logra dejar dormido al pokémon a tiempo.

Su entrenador lanza la pokébola y esta se abre dejando escapar un rayo rojo que atrapa a Electrike.

Chris la recoge orgullosa y festeja con su pokémon.

—¡Eres muy bueno para atrapar pokémon!, ¡gracias Xatu! —dice Chris cerrando un ojo.

—¡Tu tu! —exclama el pokémon sonrojado.

Los dos se adentran al parque por el que habían pasado antes.

****

Ese chico con el que tropecé hace unos momentos tenía una energía tremenda. Su cosmos me hizo sentir mucha paz dentro de mi, tal vez el pueda ser uno de nosotros, porque Isis dijo que éramos diez. Cuando la vea la enteraré de lo que me pasó

****

Enseguida los dos logran ver cómo un pequeño pokémon blanco con algo así como un casco dorado en su cabeza que es atacado por el terrible Banette.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —grita Chris.

—¿Y si no quiero? Ja ja ja.

El pokémon negro crea una esfera de fuego azul en sus dedos y se los dispara a Chris, mientras el fantasma ríe sin compasión.

—No lograste darme —dice Chris—. Xatu, toma al pequeño y vete de aquí mientras que yo lo distraigo —prosigue en voz baja. 

—*Pero Chris...

—Vamos tenemos que hacer esto rápido.

—Xa tu tu (está bien).

El ave psíquica se tele transporta junto con el pequeño pokémon blanco, mientras Chris lanza la pokébola de Scyther para contraatacar.

—¡Scyther, usa tus cuchilladas rápidas!.

—¡Scyyyther!.

—Ja, yo mejor me voy de aquí —la sombra negra s desvanece.

—¡Cobarde! —le grita Chris al vacío.

Scyther y Chris se alejan, mientras la luna y las estrellas ya se pueden ver a lo alto.

Chris llega a su casa con una recompensa y tal vez un amigo, en su casa lo esperan Ai y Tamao con Sneasel, por otra parte Xatu que acababa de salvar a un pokémon.

***

El avión que viene desde Hawai ha aterrizado en el aeropuerto principal de Tokio. A Michelle le espera una noche agotadora, pero tendrá que descansar porque se deberá reunir con Chris y los demás al día siguiente.

***

**Fin del capítulo...**

-------------------------------

Los saludo nuevamente, recuerden que se pueden comunicar a slave4u99@hotmail.com, sobre todo si alguno de ustedes tiene las lyrics de los tres endings de Inu Yasha, si las tienen por favor mándenme un mail, las necesito urgentemente.

Me despido agradeciéndoles a todos los que han leído esta historia.

Bye...!!!


	12. El regreso de Michelle

**Espíritus Mágicos.**

**Capítulo 11: La llegada de Ai. Un nuevo poder.**

El cielo ya gozaba de la plenitud de la noche, aquella oscuridad total en el cielo se veía alumbrada por una hermosa luna creciente, las estrellas parecían luciérnagas que irradiaban una luz blanca.

Chris llega a su casa, la cual se encuentra en total silencio, al entrar a su habitación se ve abrumado por las "sutiles" miradas de los presentes, que tienen una cara de seriedad absoluta. 

—Vamos chicas cambien esa cara —dice el chico.

—Sneasel está bien, pero cuando lo trajimos apareció Xatu luego de unos momentos, y traía a alguien con él —explica Tamao.

—Jira, jira, tengo miedo —dice el pequeño pokémon blanco que rescató Xatu en el parque.

—¿¿¡¡¡Habla!!!?? —grita Chris con una cara de muerto aterrorizado.

—Sí, fue lo que nos pareció más raro —dice Ai, la chica de cabello castaño oscuro.

—Nuestros poke-analizer no saben nada acerca de él —avisa la pelirroja Tamao—. Y ha estado llorando toda la noche. 

—Y diciendo que Banette va a venir por él.

—¿Enserio?.

Las chicas afirman, mientras que Xatu lanza un pillido.

—Y jamás había visto esta clase de pokémon, ni siquiera en la tele o en alguna revista —dice Chris.

—No, yo tampoco —dice Ai.

De pronto nuestros tres amigos sienten una extraña presencia que se aproxima.

—Creo que un monstruo ha venido —dice Tamao al observar el brillo de su poke-anallizer. La pantalla líquida del aparato de Chris también ha comenzado a reaccionar, al igual que el diamante en el guante de Ai.

—Tenemos que ir chicas.

El casco dorado en al cabeza del pokémon blanco comienza a emitir un fulgor dorado.

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? —pregunta Chris.

—Jira, me llamo Jirachi.

—¿Con que Jirachi, eh? —pregunta el chico—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Estarás más seguro a nuestro lado.

El pokémon afirma y este brinca a brazos de Chris, los tres chicos salen por una de las ventanas en el cuarto, Xatu también levanta el vuelo y sigue a los tres.

Los tres tratan de localizar dónde se encuentra el monstruo y se dirigen al terreno en donde una casa estaba siendo construida, la barrera de luz dispersa una neblina intensa que hace que todos se pierdan.

—¿Ai, Tamao, ¿dónde están?.

—Jira, tengo mucho miedo.

—No temas —lo consuela Chris y lo abraza más fuerte con intenciones de que Jirachi sienta que hay alguien cerca para protegerlo—. ¡Xatu, usa tu ataque de Flash!.

—¡¡Tu tu!!.

Sus ojos adquieren un brillo y la niebla se dispersa del lugar. Un poke-huevo amarillo se mantiene flotando en medio de aquella zona. Dicho huevo comienza a despedazarse, mientras, Chris observa que el cuerpo de Jirachi emite un brillo dorado.

—Va a salir un pokémon de allí —dice el pequeño con voz tierna.

Del huevo sale un pokémon amarillo que va creciendo hasta tomar la forma de un Jolteon con dientes muy alargados (algo así como el tigre dientes de sable), ojos rojos y un pelaje dorado-amarillento (muy erizado).

—¡Wow! —grita Ai.

—¡Jooolt jolt! —gruñe.

El pelaje del pokémon parece ser al cien por ciento un conductor de electricidad, ya que las erizadas espinas sueltan chispas amarillas, las rocas debajo del pokémon son partidas por el contacto con la energía reluciente.

El pokémon continúa gruñendo, mientras los chicos lo observan con miradas de temor. La evolución eléctrica de Eevee rodea a nuestros amigos y lanza un rugido de furia. Jirachi se cubre sus ojos con las manitas.

—No temas pequeñín —le dice Chris—, no dejaremos que te lastime.

La pokébola de Eevee cae del cinturón del entrenador al piso, e iluminándose de un color rojo comienza a temblar sin parar.

—¡¡Uuuiii!!.

Grita Eevee poniendo una cara fiera ante su evolución, para demostrarle que hasta los pequeños son valientes.

—¡Eevee no te acerques! —grita su entrenador preocupado.

—*¡Chris, yo los protegeré! —dice el pokémon peludo viendo a los humanos de reojo y vigilando al Jolteon gigante.

—¡¿Joolt jolt jolt?! (¿¡Qué pretendes!?).

—¿¡Uiiii ui uiii ui uuiiii!? (¿¡Qué pretendes tú al venir a este mundo!?).

—*Vengo por una misión ESPECIAL —habla el engendro eléctrico.

—*¿Especial? ¿A qué te refieres?.

—*Me llevaré a ese pokémon que tiene el humano en sus manos.

—*¿Con qué propósito?.

—*A pesar de que no te incumbe te lo diré: Ese pokémon es el único de su especie, ya que hace muchos años su raza fue exterminada por los demonios, solo un huevo sobrevivió, de ese huevo salió él —dice el pokémon apuntando con la mirada a Jirachi—. A pesar de todo ese pokémon es el que decide cuántos pokémon nacerán, morirán o evolucionar, aun es muy pequeño para saberlo, es por eso que mi amo quiere fusionarse con él y obtener su poder.

—*Pues no dejaré que te lo lleves.

Jolteon da un gran salto, tratando de arrebatar de una sola mordida a Jirachi de los brazos de Chris, Eevee calcula el movimiento de su enemigo y actúa antes lanzando una shadow ball que lanza al Jolteon unos metros allá a pesar de salir ileso.

—*Ja, ja, sí que eres valiente y fuerte —dice el eléctrico.

Dos ráfagas de viento golpean al Jolteon y forman una barrera enfrente de los chicos.

Dos pokémon aparecen frente a Eevee interponiéndose entre él y su evolución.

—Al fin recordamos quién es ese pequeño, su vida es tan importante, por eso mantenía una amistad muy firme con el Mago Blanco de nuestro reino —dice el primer pokémon que se descubre entre las sombras y toma la forma de un Meowth: Isis.

—Tal parece que él decidió borrar parcialmente nuestras mentes al venir a este mundo —dice el segundo pokémon que toma la forma de un Espeon: Iris.

Nuestros amigos desconocen el motivo de la discusión de los pokémon, ya que no logran entender, pero saben que se trata de algo muy delicado.

—¡Vamos, saquemos todos nuestros pokémon! —grita Chris arrojando sus pokébolas y de ellas saliendo Scyther, Mareep, Electrike, Sneasel y Skarmory. Los pokémon adoptan una pose defensiva con un gesto furioso.

Ai saca a su Zangoose, a su Meowth y a su Plusle. Mientras que, Tamao saca a Oddish, Swinub, Elekid y Ponyta.

Xatu se une al equipo de pokémon de Chris y muestra nuevamente una mirada misteriosa.

Isis le lanza unos cuantos zarpazos en la cara a Jolteon, la lucha comienza, Iris salta y su cuerpo se ilumina de una luz entre negra y blanca, mientras pronuncia:

—¡_Lucis nigri_! —un rayo blancuzco y negro sale disparado hacia el pokémon, la luz al contacto con el piso produce una explosión y levanta una nube de polvo.

Jolteon comienza a producir una energía blancuzca en su cuerpo, mientras ruge, una esfera de luz es formada y se va haciendo más grande, la electricidad contenida en la esfera lanza unos metros más allá a los humanos y pokémon.

Jolteon comienza a rugir y el cielo nocturno se nubla, varios rayos azulados atraviesan el cielo.

—Ten cuidad Isis, sus dientes pueden ser fatales —dice Iris.

—Lo sé, ¡son enormes! —contesta la felina.

El Jolteon lanza un rugido desgarrador y de entre las nubes atraviesa un rayo blanco que al bajar choca con su cuerpo, reabasteciéndolo de energía completamente.

—¡Aullido negro! —grita Iris cuando unas extrañas ondas (salidas de su hocico) que distorsionan el aire a su paso aturden al enemigo.

—¡Cometa imperial!.

El cuerpo e Isis brilla, haciendo que el viento a su alrededor se torne plateado y adopte la forma de un cometa para después impactarse en Jolteon y herirlo, lanzándolo unos metros fuera del campo de batalla.

La respiración del Jolteon comienza a agitarse luego de los ataques que fueron dirigidos a él, tal vez parecía que Isis e Iris iban ganando la pelea, pero lo que ellas sí sabían era que ese no era la energía límite de su enemigo.

La felina y la evolución de Eevee se lanzan contra el Jolteon, pero este las derriba con un Cañón Zap.

—¡Dragón eléctrico! —grita el Jolteon con voz humana.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Regresen a sus casas! —le grita Isis a los humanos y a sus pokémon.

—Pero... —titubea el chico de cabellos negros.

—Pero nada, su vida puede estar en peligro —dice Iris.

Los chicos se marchan. En el cielo aparece una nube más negra que las demás, dichas nubes comienzan a crujir y a causar alboroto, los estruendos aumentan a cada segundo, enseguida el cielo vuelve a la normalidad un vez más (en cuanto a truenos se refiere).

—¡Tendrás que crear el escudo mental más potente que puedas Iris! —le dice su compañera.

De las nubes sale una serpiente gigante creada por las corrientes eléctricas, el rayo aumenta de tamaño hasta crear un dragón ultra poderoso, el dragón desciende a una velocidad sorprendente. Chris y los chicos se sujetan a Xatu para ser tele transportados del lugar.

La convocación choca con el escudo mental del Espeon.

—¡¡Ahhh, es muy fuerte, no podré tenerlo activado por mucho!!.

—¡Tienes que resistir o no viviremos para contarlo! —dice Isis.

—Eso... intento.

—Tengo una idea: ¡Atmósfera celestial! —grita la felina.

El cuerpo de la Meowth llamada Isis comienza a iluminarse de color rosa, luego un humo del mismo color comienza a originarse y a invadir el lugar. Algunas nubes negras desaparecen del cielo y una luz de los siete colores del arco iris se origina y baja a tierra rodeando a los dos pokémon para que la energía de la atmósfera celestial funcione como defensa.

El dragón eléctrico se funde con el escudo, el cual absorbe la energía eléctrica.

—¡Demonios! —grita el Jolteon.

—A partir de ahora tu perdición vendrá y purificaremos tu alma... —dice Iris.

—¡Enlace de energía! —gritan las dos al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos comienzan a brillar de color dorado y plateado, de sus bocas salen dos rayos de energía que se hacen uno formando un cañón demasiado poderoso.

El cañón de color blanco choca con Jolteon causándole la derrota.

—¡Jooolt!.

—Alma que has sido corrompida por el mal abandona ese cuerpo y regrésalo a la normalidad —el talismán de la frente la Meowth comienza a brillar, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de la evolución eléctrica de Eevee, pero su cuerpo desaparece.

—Pero... ¿qué pasó? —grita Iris.

—No lo sé.

12:13 a.m.

Chris se encontraba en el techo de su casa, muy preocupado por la batalla contra el Jolteon, Jirachi ya descansaba en su cama (la de Chris) y dormía profundamente, Eevee y él habían visto las magias que habían utilizado los pokémon guía, de pronto el espíritu del Jolteon aparece.

—Tú, has merecido mi espíritu —le habla a Eevee, el espíritu y el pokémon peludo se fusionan formando unos solo. 

Eevee aumenta un poco de tamaño y lucía más enérgico.

—¿¡¡El Jolteon se ha unido a ti Eevee!!?.

—¡Uuiii! —afirma el pequeño.

Unas horas después, más o menos como a la una de la tarde nuestros amigos tenían que reunirse para discutir algunos puntos, acerca de l pelea de la última noche.

—Los estábamos esperando —le dice Isis desde la parte de arriba de una barda a Tamao, Ai y Chris.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —dice el chico—. Tengo algo extraño que contarles.

—Bueno, nosotros también —interrumpe Iris—, hemos descubierto a un guerrero más, les presento a Eizan.

El chico de cabellos azules alborotados sale de entre los arbustos con una expresión un poco tímida.

—¡Hola mi nombre es Ai! —saluda la chica, estrechando la mano de Eizan.

—Oye espera, yo a ti te conozco —dice Chris haciendo a un lado a Ai—.

—Es cierto —comienza a hablar el chico nuevo—, hace unos días choqué contigo en las calles principales.

—Sí, es cierto.

Tamao se acerca y se presenta con Eizan.

De pronto...

—¡¡HOLA CHICOS!! —una voz chillona se escucha desde lo lejos.

Una chica de cabello liso y negro se acerca corriendo con millones de bolsas en la manos. Ai, Tamao y Chris la reconocen, ella es Michelle, se acercan a ella para saludarla.

—¡Amigos les traje muchos regalos!. Habló Kitty a mi celular, y me dijo que regresa mañana.

—¿¡¡Enserio!!?. ¿Cómo te fue allá?.

Las pláticas no se hacen esperar.

—Estamos contentas de que regreses Michelle —saludan Iris y Isis.

—¿Ya sabes todo lo de nuestra misión Michelle? —pregunta Chris.

—Sí, ellas dos estuvieron comunicándose telepáticamente conmigo todos estos días —contesta ella.

—Mira, él se llama Eizan, es un guerrero igual que nosotros.

—Hola —la saluda el chico de cabellos azulado.

 —Mucho gusto —dice Michelle.

Xatu había aparecido en escena, y traía consigo a Jirachi.

—¿Quién es este pequeñín? —se acerca Michelle al pokémon blanco y le comienza a hacer cosquillas debajo de la barbilla.

—Me llamo Jirachi —saluda con una voz tierna.

Cuando Isis comienza a explicarles la historia, los chicos la escuchan atentamente sin perder detalle de una sola palabra.

Isis explica:  —Jirachi es una bestia sagrada, ya que en él recae el destino de todos los seres vivientes, él decide cuando alguien morirá o nacerá. Su especie fue casi exterminada hace mucho tiempo por los demonios, solo él logró sobrevivir. 

Iris prosigue la explicación: —Es por eso que el Caballero Negro quiere apoderarse de su poder, él quiere ser el que decida el destino de cada uno de los seres vivientes. Jirachi aun es muy pequeño para tomar dicha responsabilidad en sus manos, ni siquiera sabe que tiene ese don.

—Jolteon fue un soldado de el Caballero Oscuro, pero ayer desapareció de nuestras manos —explica Isis.

—Quiero decirles algo —interrumpe Chris—. Anoche mientras observaba la pelea desde el techo de mi casa, el Jolteon apareció y su espíritu se fusionó con el de mi Eevee, ¡observen!.

Chris arroja la pokébola y de ella sale el pequeño Eevee.

*********************

Cuando escuché que Chris dijo esas últimas palabras, la pokébola había caído al piso y después salí de ella expulsado por el láser rojo.

Las miradas de todos caían sobre mi, al parecer les había inquietado a todos mi aumento de tamaño aunque era poco. Sentía mis piernas un poco más ligeras, sí, era cierto que me sentía más fuerte, pero en lo demás no había cambiado, además no había forma de comprobar que mi poder había aumentado.

Para romper el hielo lancé un "Uuiii", Ai y Michelle siempre corrían a acariciarme cada vez que hacía esto. Ellas me consideran "tierno". Dicho y hecho las dos chicas se acercaron, me acariciaron y me abrazaron diciendo que era un pokémon encantador.

Después Chris me arrebató de los asfixiantes brazos de las chicas.

—Sí, tienes razón, se ve más fuerte —dice Isis, como si no lo fuera antes de eso.

*********************

—¿Entonces Banette es un soldado de el Caballero Oscuro? —pregunta Tamao.

—No, nosotros pensamos que Banette tiene una actitud independiente, creemos que el actúa así por su naturaleza de demonio —explica Isis—. Es más creemos que él tiene una especie de resentimiento hacia los humanos y pokémon.

—La razón es desconocida aun —prosigue Iris.

Luego de unos minutos de pláticas entre nuestros amigos, los pokémon guías continúan con su relato.

—Ya hemos encontrado a ocho de los diez guerreros, ustedes, Cole, Ashley y Kitty forman parte de los ocho. Debemos ser más cuidadosos a partir de hoy, cada vez van apareciendo más enemigos más fuertes y que controlan un nivel de magias más alto, es por eso que hemos decidido a enseñarles unos cuantos trucos —dice el Espeon.

—La puerta al otro mundo pronto se va a abrir, es por eso que necesitamos reunir a todos los guerreros cuanto antes —dice Isis.

—¿Y si no lo lográramos? —pregunta Eizan poniendo fin a su seriedad.

—El Caballero Oscuro y toda su maldad solo podrá ser frenada con el poder de los diez guerreros —explica Iris—. Esa advertencia nos la hizo el Mago Blanco antes de venir a este mundo.

—Pero cuando nos vayamos, nuevos demonios y espíritus seguirán llegando a este mundo y acá no estarán a salvo sin nosotros —dice Ai preocupada.

—Los espíritus, demonios y bestias llegan acá por la abertura que existe, cuando nos vayamos restauraremos esa abertura en el tiempo para que ningún otro pokémon traspase la barrera.

—Han estado mencionando mucho al "Mago Blanco", ¿quién es él? —habla Tamao.

Él es el que cuida del otro mundo, el que mantiene en completa paz a nuestro tiempo, él nos mandó a este mundo —explica la felina— Es solo que su vejez lo ha llevado a su incapacidad para frenar la maldad de los enemigos y de los demonios.

—Reabasteceremos a todos sus pokémon con nuevas magias, técnicas y poderes, ¡sáquenlos de sus pokébolas a todos!.

Eizan elige a su Squirtle; Chris saca a Scyther, Skarmory, Sneasel, Electrike y a Mareep de sus pokébolas; Xatu e Eevee ya estaban afuera; Ai a Plusle, Zangoose y Meowth; Michelle a Minun, Clefairy y Jigglypuff; por último: Tamao que lanza las pokébolas, y de ellas salen: Swinub, Elekid, Oddish y Ponyta.

Plusle corre a abrazar a su amigo del alma: Minun, al cual no veía desde hace tres semanas, los dos comienzan a festejar y a bailar juntos, recordando el buen equipo que hacen los dos, con su inseparable poder eléctrico.

El talismán de Isis y la piedra roja en la frente de Iris comienzan a emitir un brillo blanco, y los pokémon se ven rodeados por una esfera del mismo color.

Los cristales en los poke-analizers de Tamao, Chris y Michelle comienzan a brillar, también los diamantes que se encuentran en los guantes de Eizan y Ai.

—A sus espíritus también les daremos nuevos poderes —explican los pokémon guías.

************************

En un balcón de uno de los hoteles de más prestigiosos de París se encuentra Kitty observando la torre Eiffel, la cual le trae muchos recuerdos de la torre de Tokio, donde conoció a tres de sus amigos.

—¡Cuánto los extraño...! —murmura la chica rubia, mientras su poke-analizer comienza a brillar, al mismo tiempo en que las pokébolas empiezan a temblar y a brillar, los tres pokémon: Abra, Whismur y Skitty salen de ellas cubiertos por un aura blanca.

—¿Pero qué les está pasando? —pregunta la chica preocupada.

************************

La esfera que cubre a los 18 pokémon se eleva (con ella, las criaturas también), es cuando en la mente de cada uno de ellos aparecen las instrucciones de cómo crear magias potentes, contra-maldiciones, conjuros, fusiones de espíritus, y más.

—¡¡Nuestro pokémon se harán más fuertes!! —grita Chris muy emocionado.

—¡Sí!, aunque yo nada más cuento con Squirtle —dice Eizan un poco decepcionado.

—No te preocupes, luego capturarás otro —dice Michelle.

—Y nosotros te ayudaremos —prosigue Ai.

—Sólo avísanos cuando quieras ir a buscar uno... —continua Tamao.

Aunque la tarea no será fácil, juntos lograrán hacer lo que sea, los nuevos amigos se están reuniendo, mientras que los pokémon están tratando de obtener nuevos poderes, solo falta un día para que Kitty llegue a Tokio. Ashley y Cole pronto restablecerán su energía.

El espíritu de Gardevoir cuida atenta y cariñosa de Ashley, su amiga, desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez ella desee que la chica despierte, aun así, esperará el tiempo que sea necesario.

**Fin del capítulo...**

******************************************************************************

Uff! Bueno le puse demasiado rollo a este capítulo, ojalá le hayan podido entender a todo. Si no mándenme un mail.

¿De dónde me suena eso de atmósfera celestial?

Si han notado eso de que Chris tiene 7 pokémon en su party es por lo que ya había explicado antes: no es un pokémundo en su totalidad por lo tanto tampoco existen las cajas de almacenamiento.

Por favor si alguien tiene las lyrics de los tres endings de Inu Yasha y me hace el favor de prestármelas, las necesito para un fic que estoy haciendo please!.

Hasta luego!!!


End file.
